The Girl Most Likely To
by Mevv
Summary: He bent down so that his nose nearly touched her own. From behind straight, white clenched teeth he asked. "What the hell have you done with my son?"
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Girl Most Likely To…

**Summary:** He bent down so that his nose nearly touched her own. From behind straight, white clenched teeth he asked. "What the hell have you done with my son?" DMHG

**Chapter 1**

Hermione looked up at the four construction workers posing on top of the roof but because of the direction of the afternoon sun she couldn't tell which one was him.

She squinted, raising a hand to block the glare. _Him?_ No he was too short and stocky. Even at seventeen she remembered him being over six feet tall. His hair straight and bright, and his shoulders broad.

Then recognition hit her with a thud, her breath went shallow and she broke out in goose bumps from head to toe.

"Is he up there?" Sara's whisper was squeaky with excitement and gripped Hermione's arm tightly. "One of them is staring at you! Is it him? Holy-shit this is going to be pure Grade-A drama!"

The man in question looked down at them, frowning and trying to place her face, a hammer hanging useless in his hand.

Hermione just nodded. "That's him all right!" _The bastard; all grown-up, filled out and still walking around advertising the fact that he was God__'__s great gift and it really pisses me off._

"You said he was cute but seriously, you should have gone into a little more detail."

Hermione's heart pounded as she stared at him. This wasn't going to be as easy as she'd imagined.

The instant he dropped the hammer and started down the ladder her whole world shifted. Suddenly her righteous return felt all wrong.

His work boots left the last rung of the ladder and hit the mud with a splat. He turned, taking graceful, confident strides in her direction. His face came into focus. She could see those impossibly stormy eyes blaze with an intensity that made her stomach flip.

She'd practiced this a million times. She could do it. Sweet revenge was within arm's reach. She took a deep breath, steadied herself and prepared to drop the bomb on the man whose selfishness had forever determined the course of her life.

He walked up to her and moved so close that she could smell him; a potent mixture of memories, sweat and rage.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh Australia," she let go with a nervous laugh.

He leaned in closer. She could see every day of twenty-eight years of life on that chiselled face. She watched his nose flare. He bent down so that his nose nearly touched her own.

From behind straight, white clenched teeth he asked. "What the hell have you done with my son?"

**A/N: Hellooo! =D Not all the chapters will be this short! The story is based in a book, if you wanna now more just ask! Please review and I hope you like it! =D**

**Mevv x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione took a moment to regroup. There was something very wrong her. According to her plan, at this moment, she was supposed to be telling Draco Malfoy of his paternity and watching him fall to his knees with the weight of his loutishness.

But instead she was covered in dirt and mud and had just been denied the right to utter the punch line she'd perfected with over ten years of practice in front of mirrors. And store windows. Every shiny surface she'd ever encountered really.

Construction noise had stopped. Hermione realised she had an audience for what was shaping up to be the most completely fucked-up moment of her life, which was saying something.

"Tell me my son's name," Draco tightened his fists at his sided. He trembled with tension. "Is he healthy? Is he happy? What have you done with my son?"

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the tears mix with her mascara and the dusty air. "His name is Aidan and yeah he is happy and healthy," _No thanks to you._

Draco said nothing. He gave a slow, disgusted shake of his head, then spat in the mud. "You're the coldest bitch on the face of the Earth and I will never forgive you for what you've done to me." His voice was flat. He turned away.

Apparently, their big reunion was over.

"Forgive me?" Hermione waved her arms as she shouted at his back. "What do you mean forgive me? I don't forgive _you_! Stop, Draco stop! Get back here! How did you find out about Aidan?" He kept walking. "Don't you dare walk away from me! Wait!"

He didn't wait, which was almost a relief, since she had no Idea what to say next.

"Leave your contact information with your dad so my lawyer can find you."

Hermione's arms collapsed by her sides. She went numb for an instant, just before the anger rushed in, hot and bitter and spreading its familiar vigour through her mind. She could not allow Draco Malfoy to turn his back on her today, just like he'd done when she graduated.

Ten years ago, in the span of a single evening, she learned she was pregnant, unable to get a job after the remnants of the war, kicked to the curb by her boyfriend and no parents. Every minute since had been hell, but she'd clawed and fought and survived so that one day-today-she could blow into town and get satisfaction. She deserved it. Draco Malfoy owed it to her. Her parents owed it to her. The whole stupid community owed it to her.

Molly Weasley may have looked older since the last time Hermione saw her, all those years ago, but she decided that she looked greater than ever. Molly chatted away while Hermione and Sara followed her through Grimmuald Place.

"I am so glad to have you back here Hermione, where you belong." She said, sighing in content as they walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom.

Hermione smiled to herself. The room was just as it was the last time she slept here with Ginny.

"Thank you Molly, you don't know what this means to me."

"Nonsense, this place will always have a place for you no matter what."

"And thank you for letting me crash!" Sara joined in cheerfully, giving molly a warm hug in gratitude.

"More the merrier." Molly smiled. "I'll let you both settle down, see you at dinner." She smiled again and disappeared down the stairs.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her forehead as she plopped down onto the single bed. What she really needed was some silence, a hot bah and a nap. Maybe then she could start to figure out what kind of new and improved mess she'd just made for herself by coming back to people who had never loved her and thought she never belonged.

_Why now?_

That was all Draco could think of as he sat outside, a drink in hand. He hoped that some air would smack some sense into him but all it did was make him shiver. He was obviously nowhere near sensible because he felt alive in a way he hadn't done in years.

All he could think of was her messy but unruly shiny curls, those big brown eyes and her sweet pink mouth. Merlin help him, but he wanted to touch her. It took everything in him not to walk over to her, grab her and kiss her senseless, before he told her how much he hated her.

And he did. He hated her. He once loved her with everything he had in him and he couldn't figure out why the hell she decided to pick this particular moment to rise from the dead and throw his life into chaos-yet again.

What did she want? Did she want to apologise for denying him the right to be a father to his own child? She sure didn't look apologetic. Did she want money? God knew he would gladly hand over his entire wealth but she wasn't like that, hurting for money. For Merlin's sake she was dressed expensively and had a bloody new car.

Draco laughed out loud. The last time he had seen her, she was dressed in jeans and converse. She'd looked normal. She looked cute and sweet and perfect. He would have laid her down on his plush covers and devoured her. But that didn't happen because no matter what his heart or his head told him, his father had just informed him that she wasn't right for him. What he meant was that she wasn't a pureblood and that if he didn't break up with her there would be serious consequences. War was upon them. So Draco said what had to be said. And Hermione's cute and sweet and perfect face turned to stone. She walked away without a word and he never saw her again.

Until now.

Sometimes he wished he never knew the reason Hermione Granger had left, or that he had a kid somewhere in the world he couldn't locate.

About a year ago, he was given enough information to turn his world inside out, to scrape out his guts and make him question every damn thing he thought was true.

He dragged his thoughts out of the past and headed up inside, his eyes automatically scanning the ungainly room of Malfoy Manor. The mansion might be considered as a showplace in the wizarding world but all he saw was an unhappy childhood, unhappy memories and dark times.

Almost immediately the fireplace coughed and out popped an tall olive-skinned many with brilliant features. Draco didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"So what you thinking of doing know that she's back?" Blaise walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and disappeared behind the silver and black door.

Draco shook his head in annoyance as he sorted through his mail, not finding anything important and chucking it on the table beside him. He heard the pop of a bottle cap and rolled his eyes. He had half a mind to call the Auror's on Blaise for being a nuisance. He'd do it too if he his best friend wasn't the Head of the Auror Department.

"You know, seriously, it wouldn't harm you to knock. What if I was in here all tangled up nude in a game of strip poker or something?"

"You'd start a game without me?" Blaise replied in mock horror.

Draco sighed and went and grabbed himself a fire whiskey and then returned and sat down next to his friend.

"Hey, aren't you on call? Should you be drinking?"

"Shut up," Draco said, closing his eyes and letting the liquid burn through.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drink when…"

"Shut the hell up, man."

"Fine! Well Granger looked good. Real good. She must be loaded."

Draco laughed. What he really wanted at the moment was for a mercifully slow night on call and for Pansy to forget to contact him for about a week. He didn't have the patience to deal with her. Lately she'd been teetering on the line between ex-fiancé and psycho ex-fiancé. He sure as hell didn't want her to find out the infamous Hermione Granger was back in town. That would probably push her off the edge completely.

"Anyway, as much as I love our little conversation, I gotta scoot. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks."

Blaise got to his feet. "Just so you know, she's staying over at number twelve."

Draco slowly raised his head and checked out his friends expression and closed his eyes against the realisation.

"Fuck."

"Look, you…"

"You don't think Pansy been informed?"

"Are you crazy? Pansy knows everything, sometimes before its even happened."

"Great!"

"Look mate,' Blaise cleared his throat, 'Are you, uh, thinking of going over there for, uh, a friendly chat?"

Draco could tell he was concerned. Not many people knew Draco had a son. Well, that's what he thought. And Blaise was clearly concerned about how this was all gunna turn out. "She named him Aidan, can you believe it?"

Blaise's eyes went wide. "Holy…"

"Yeah."

They were both silent. Blaise stared at his friend for a long time, watching him as he delved in his own world.

"What the fuck you doing man? Hermione's come back from the dead and all your doing is sitting on your arse, drowning your sorrows.' Blaise waved his arms about. 'You're finally gunna meet your kid and all you're doing is moping about!"

Draco's head snapped back from the force of his friends words. He was pissed, over something that was really none of his business.

"I've got a lot on my mind, I don't want to get into this right now."

They both stared at each other in silence, until it was broken by the sound of a continuous beep. Draco took the pager out from his waistband and switched it off.

"Told you not to drink!" Blaise broke the uncomfortable tension between them with a huge grin before apparating out.

Sighing, Draco followed suite.

**A/N: Just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and put me on their favourite lists etc. Glad you liked the story so far and like i promised, this chapter is longer. Hope you like it. I know its kinda serious but it will get better. Please review and let me know what you all think! Much appreciated! =D**

**Mev x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**15**__**th**__** November 1999, Heads Dormitory, Hogwarts.**_

"_I love you."_

_She turned to him, her eyes filled with teary hopes and love for him. She snuggled close to him under the blanket, her breath tickling his neck._

"_I Love you too."_

_He kissed her and grinned against her lips. He kissed her harder, with more passion. On that chilly November night, the two of them burned with the wonders of each other. In those minutes, nothing mattered but the spark they'd ignited between them, the lava of lust, the exploding skin on skin confirmation that they were meant for each other, for all of time. _

_Three months later she found out she was pregnant. _

_Four months later she walked out of her house, rejected by the father of her baby, her mother's blessing and her fathers ugliness still fresh in her mind. _

Hermione woke up at the sound of knocking on her door. Groggily, she got up and opened the door to reveal a frantic Sara.

"It's your Dad."

_**  
18th March 2000, Streets of London.**_

"_What's the matter darling?" _

_Hermione looked up into the face of an old woman, but with a strikingly young face. Her eyes full of concern but there was something lurking there which Hermione couldn't place. Hermione didn't speak. Just shuddered from the cold. _

"_Here,' the woman pulled out a jacket from her big bag and wrapped it around her slump shoulders. 'Now come on, I only live around the corner." _

"How long before we get there?"

Sara's question knocked Hermione out of her thoughts. They were about five minutes walking distance from St Mary's Hospital, after apparating to the nearest point, along with Sara at side-apparation.

The closer the building got, the faster Hermione's heart thumped. In a few seconds she'd be inside the hospital, by the foot of father's bed, who she hadn't seen in ten years. The man didn't even know he had a grandson for Merlin's sake.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione laughed. "This should be funny!" she chuckled nervously as she pushed open the entrance door to the hospital.

"What I find funny, is how come it was Draco Malfoy who called Molly about your dad?"

Hermione wanted to know the same thing, and shrugged.

"I don't need to be more confused. I mean my dad's a muggle and as far as I know, it wasn't such a great match to him. As you can probably tell." she said pointing to herself.

"Must be hard to keep a secret like that in such a place." Sara was the only person Hermione had told her past magical life to, and surprisingly she didn't runaway scared. She accepted it, alongside Hermione and Aidan.

"Hi, I'm looking for Richard Granger?"

The nurse looked at her sceptically, "Only family allowed miss."

"I am family. I'm…his daughter."

"First cubicle on the left."

Hermione nodded a thanks and they both followed the trail to the cubicle. It took exactly eighteen steps to get there. Hermione counted. She laughed at herself for being a baby. Her parents were just like everyone else. Just people. Not monsters. They'd made mistakes in the past but they did what they thought was the best. Hermione was no longer a child, she was a grown woman. She could handle this.

Hermione gripped the edge of the curtain and pulled it aside. The first thing she noticed was a pale old man, his eyes closed and his body still. The humming and the beeping of the machines were the only indication that he was alive.

She sat down on one of the plastic chairs next to the bed. Sara sat next to her. Hermione couldn't take her eye's off the man who lay under the pale blue blanket. His body looked weak and reduced somehow. Richard Granger had never been a huge man, but he'd been strong and he'd been mean and Hermione thought his meanness took up a lot of space in the world. People kept their distance from him. They respected his talent but never him. It had always been that way.

Hermione moved in closer to have a closer look. His hands were knotted and limp, nothing like the powerful and graceful hands. His skin was decorated with wrinkles, sagged from the bone of his cheeks, jaw and elbows. His youth had faded, maybe with his meanness.

Hermione nearly jumped when the curtain flew open and a big smiley nurse barrelled into the tight place, closing the curtain behind her.

"Well Mr Granger, we're going to be admitting you to the cardiology ward so you can see a consultant. We'll have you settled upstairs before you can say 'tiddlywinks.'"

A vile hiss seemed to float up from the bed. _"Tiddlywinks my ass." _The comment was followed by a wheezy cough. "No nurse should be as big as a heifer like you. It brings down confidence."

Kat thought she might fall off her chair. Sara hung onto Hermione. But the nurse continued her job and replied calmly. "Listen up Prince Charming, you might be old and sick but that doesn't give you the right to be a bastard."

Hermione gulped. Her fathers eyes rolled to the side, directly on her. His eyes pierced hers. "Tell her Hermione, I've always been a bastard. You know the story."

"Bloody hell." Sara mumbled.

"I'm sorry,' Hermione told the nurse hearing the wariness in her own voice. It occurred to her that she hadn't said anything to her father yet. She already knew this whole trip had been a mistake but it was necessary.

"He's right,' Hermione said with a sigh. 'My father's always been a bastard, a mean and nasty bastard."

The nurse didn't know how to respond. After a few moments, she spoke. "Well then, the doctor should be here any minute to chat with you."

She swept through the curtain and was gone. It flung open again so quickly, Hermione thought she forgot something.

Hermione's heart stopped. Forget her dad, she was the one who needed the cardiologist. She watched the tall, handsome blonde grab the patients chart and begin flipping through the pages.

"_Draco?"_

"Hel-lo!" Sara sing-songed.

Draco raised his grey eyes to Hermione's. in that split second, she was seventeen again, in his arms, laughing, her heart wide open and her whole life ahead of her. But she blinked and the illusion was gone and she was looking into the eyes if a tired guy in a white guy with a stethoscope slung around his neck.

"He's going to recover," Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "I'm glad one of us will."

Their eyes locked. Nothing else existed apart from them. But then he looked away before Hermione could register what she'd caught a glimpse of. Regret? Longing?

Draco clipped the chart back to its hook. "All right Richard, we'll take you upstairs and let them do their tests." He turned Hermione, business like. "Would you like to help him get settled in his room?"

Hermione felt sick. She stood up and motioned Sara to get to her feet too. There was no way in hell she was going to hang about to comfort her father or deal with this cold, hollowed-out stranger that was once Draco.

"I think my mother is best suited for that job. We need to go."

"She's not here Hermione."

Something in her fathers voice made her freeze. She scanned his eyes for an explanation. There was nothing.

"Where'd she go? The cafeteria?"

Her question was met with absolute silence. She saw Draco breathe deeply.

"I don't think you get cafeterias for the afterlife, it's usually heaven or hell. But what do I know?"

It felt like the whole world dropped and Hermione was relieved to feel Sara's hand on the small of her back. She tried directing Hermione toward the chair. "You should sit down."

Hermione jerked away and took a step toward her father. "When? How?"

It was Draco who spoke. "About a year ago. Cancer."

Confused and shocked, she pushed her way toward the curtain. She had to squeeze past Draco to get out, and her hand brushed the front of his upper thigh. She thought she'd die or collapse in a heap. But she would never- never -let either of the men see her cry.

Her mother was dead. She waited too long to come home.

Draco called after her, "Hermione, please wait!"

"Let her go,' she heard her father say. 'She had no business coming back in the first place.'

**A/N: Okay another serious chapter but I swear the next one will be worth the wait. =D All the italic paragraphs are flashbacks or memories. The story unfolds in the next few chapters, so you'll see how one thing fits into another.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The night rain spat down from the sky and the wind was cold. She pulled her jacket around her tighter as she walked the cemetery rows, holding the flashlight steadily, the beam landing on the headstones, one after the other.

She found the words she'd been searching for. Engraved on a large, oddly shaped slab of stone, _Jane Anne Granger, devoted wife and mother…_

As Hermione bent down at the waist, the rush of pain forced her eyes shut and her mouth open. She wanted to scream but no sound came out. It hurt too much. There wasn't a sound big enough for the sorrow and regret. Her mother was gone, pinned down in this dirt, under this bizarre misshapen headstone, Richards vision keeping his wife in her place through all eternity,

She didn't know how long she sat there, alone and wet. She though she heard rustling, but it was dark. It was black everywhere, until nothing.

**18****th**** March 2000, London.**

"_I'm sorry Hermione."_

"_Are you kicking me out because I'm pregnant or because I caught him cheating?"_

_Her mothers face turned pale and to stone._

"_I don't know what you think you saw but-"_

_Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Her mother was defending him after everything he did to her. "Mom! He was screwing her out at your own practice! Don't you even care?"_

"_I've never questioned your father's behaviour and now isn't the time to start. It will be better if you go and let me handle him." _

_Hermione clutched her stomach, shaking and speechless. She was trying to get rid of her. Her father was a liar and a brute. He never lover her or her mother, not once in his life. She was dangling in space. All alone. With a baby inside her. _

"_Where am I supposed to go then?"_

"_You'll find somewhere or someone." She said it as if she was so confident that someone was going to help her. She opened the door and steadily led her out, pushing a wad of notes in her hand. _

_Hermione stared at the money in her hand and then looked up at her mother's gaunt face and hard eyes. If Jane Granger ever had to chose between husband and child, the answer would be an easy one. _

"I'm so cold," Hermione mumbled. She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. She closed them again and let the warmth of the room sink into her. She felt strong arms around her side, pulling her into a comfortable setting.

"I know, but you'll be okay." His voice sounded so soft and tired. She drifted off again.

_**23**__**rd**__** April 2000, London.**_

" _I think I'm going to be sick again." Hermione jumped up and ran too the room furthest down the hallway. Jennifer could hear the sound of Hermione throwing up the small amount of breakfast she had forced down._

_Several minutes later she came back, clutching her round stomach._

"_Now have you packed your bag?" _

"_There wasn't much to pack," Hermione said sullenly. _

"_I know it's hard but you can still think this over. You don't have to come." Jennifer said softly walking up the pregnant girl._

"_No, I want too. It can be a fresh start for me and for the baby once it's born. But only if you still want us." Hermione said looking up at her friendly face._

"_You're family now. The daughter I never had." Jennifer said pulling Hermione into a tight, warm hug. "Go and have some rest. Australia is waiting." She grinned._

The room was beginning to look familiar. The silver walls. The window she used to climb when he was on his own. The black sheets that kept her warm when she was sleeping, his body next to hers.

Hermione scrambled out of the bed and clutched the frame for support as a wooziness accepted her. Steadying herself, she made a grab for the door knob. She pulled it open and there he stood.

He watched her shocked expression, standing there in his t-shirt and his shorts. Without her usual expensive attire, Draco thought she looked smaller. Softer.

"Why am I here?"

Draco ignored her question and tried hard not to stare. But he failed miserably. He stared at the way her hair swept back from the gentle angle of her face, the barely noticeable tremble in her plump lower lip, the delicate movement of the tendons in her neck. He stared at the sweet, small left hand that gripped the edge of the door, noting the lack of a wedding band. He stared at the rounded curve of her breast, the slope of her waist, the flare of her hip.

He breathed deep, the essence of her smelling the same. Even after all this time it smelled the same.

Draco shoved his hands in his pant pockets, which accomplished two things; she couldn't see his hands shake and it would keep him from doing the most stupid thing he could imagine, like crushing her in his arms and never letting go.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about your mother the way you did. And I'm sorry about Richard too."

Hermione nodded, folding her arms across her chest in a blatantly obvious self-defence mode. "Thanks. You know, I always thought you had to have a heart before you could have a heart attack."

Hermione's bitterness caused Draco to turn away. He tilted his towards her again and stared into her familiar face, the delicate jaw now rigid and the honey-coloured eyes hard. She might smell the same bit Hermione Granger had become tough.

He waited several moments for Hermione to speak, ask questions but she didn't. She scowled at him. A scowl she had learned from him.

Draco blew out air from his mouth. "We need to talk."

Hermione stiffened but opened her door wider to let him in. It felt weird to be in the same room where they both had shared secret nights together, right underneath his parents noses. And the fact that the only other person to have entered his bedroom was Pansy, who had been paging him constantly for the last half hour.

Making sure his pager was on silent, he sat down in the chair across the room. Hermione followed his and sat cross-legged on the bed, opposite him.

"Do you want a drink?" Draco asked her, breaking the silence and attempting to lighten the atmosphere. Hermione just nodded.

Second later an elf appeared with a pop and she heard Draco mutter something. The elf disappeared, only to appear again with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Taking the accessories out of the elves wrinkled hand he glanced it towards Hermione. The elf disappeared again.

"That will work." Hermione said as he began pouring the wine. Then suddenly he stopped. She watched as his expression switched. His face turning hard, his jaw set straight and nerve in his forehead about to burst.

"It won't work!' Draco jumped, his hands flying as the words rushed out of his mouth. 'Nothing has fucking worked for me for ten years! You took my kid from me…he was my kid as much as he was yours, Hermione! How could you do that? How could you leave with my baby and not let me know?"

Hermione jumped up and faced him, her mouth open in shock. She laughed sharply. "You told me to get lost. Maybe that's got something to do with it!"

Draco couldn't believe it. "Really? And maybe you never bothering to tell me I had a kid was the lowest, most despicable thing a person could do to someone they apparently loved!"

"Fine, I made a serious error in judgement and I'm sorry. But what bout you Draco? You told me you loved me but you threw me away like the mudblood I obviously was!

Rage, lust and loss pummelled into both their bodies. They both raced from on emotion to the other. He moved closer.

"I was a stupid kid and I was in love with you even though no one accepted it and everyone was so scared, me, my friends, my father who thought I was making the worst mistake, that I was supposed to make something out of my life."

"How sweet of you all!" Hermione growled, a sickeningly sweet smile spread on her face.

"You don't understand," he moved closer but she stopped him.

"This isn't going to work. My dad was right, I should never have come here." Hermione tried locating her belongings in an attempt to leave.

"Damn you Hermione!" Draco lunged at her and grabbed her by the shoulders, locking his eyes on her. She squirmed, trying to get free but his hold was strong. "Just stop it." he said, his heart nearly shattering as he saw the real fear in her eyes. She was afraid of him. He loosened his grip and spoke gently.

"If you won't listen to anything else, just listen to what I'm about to tell you." she stayed silent so he continued.

"That day when I broke up with you, I was trying to get father off my back for a little while. I know it was stupid because that night I went over to your house, to beg for you to take me back when Jane told you'd ran away for no reason!"

Hermione's face went blank and she shoved so hard against his chest, without warning, that he had to step back to keep his balance.

"It wasn't no reason Draco! She threw me out!"

"What she did was wrong but you should have come to me! We could have lived together."

"I did come to you, I tried to tell you I was pregnant but you were just like her. You threw me out of your heart, your life!"

His head dropped with the weight of that information. "Merlin Hermione."

"And forgive me, but I'm having a hard time picturing me and my child living happily ever after with Lucius Malfoy and his death eaters!"

She turned her back to Draco and continued collecting her stuff. He couldn't help himself. He hated her for what she'd done but she was so beautiful and he'd loved her so much an she was right in front of him, in his clothes…so he watched her ass move as she walked and bent down.

"And how the hell did you find out about Aidan?" She suddenly turned again catching him off guard. "Still an ass man Draco?"

"Please sit down." He managed to croak out, moving closer towards her.

"I don't want to sit down." she frowned at him.

Draco's head dropped. He could carry grief with him anymore. He was tired and worn out. He began to cry. Hermione's hand reached across the space between them and she touched his face, feeling the tears streak down his face.

"I'm so sorry,"

He looked up at her and pulled away from her, not caring that she saw him this way.

"You could have found a way to tell me." he let the tears fall. "You underestimated the hell out of me, and you cheated me out of my own life, _our_ life! Who's gong to give me all those years back?"

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Fuck this," he stood up. For a moment she thought he was leaving but he pulled her closer, 'Damn you Hermione!" he pressed his mouth to hers.

**A/N: Okay I hope everything is becoming much clearer! The next chapter will be my favourite so keep an eye for it! I know you'll love it too! =D Hope it wasn't too long! Enjoy!! Oh and thanks to everyone whose reviewed and put me on their favourites! =D Please review! I'd really like to know what you think of this story and if it's worth continuing!  
**

**Mevv x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was so much hunger in his attack that she yelped in surprise. But she gave in. Within seconds they were all over each other, clutching each other, the tears flowing, and moans of desperation filling the room.

Hermione managed to move her mouth from under his long enough to gasp, "I hate you for throwing me away like you did!"

"I hate you for keeping the truth from me…for ten fucking years Hermione! How could you do that?"

Their mouths went back to work. Hermione's hands wear al over the buttons on his shirt. She was unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers. He had his hands in her hair, then up under the hem of her shirt and on her breasts. Draco groaned as soon as his palms covered her nipples. He remembered this. His heart and his body remembered this well.

"I used to love you so much," Hermione whispered.

"I loved you too."

"You were my whole life," she said.

"You were mine."

"I'm not sure I should be doing this."

"I _know_ I shouldn't."

Draco picked her up and carried her over to bed. He threw her down and removed his shirt. "I was so fucking angry with you," he said as he pulled her shirt over her head and tore the shorts off her body.

"I hated you! I hate you still!" Hermione reached for him, her nails digging into his biceps, her poker face gone. "I was so lonely! You were the only thing I had to hold on to! Do you have any idea how lost i was? Why didn't you run after me? _Why did you never look for us?"_

Draco reached under her soft body and gathered her to him. He kissed her.

"I did look for you. The day you're mum died, she told me I had a son. And since then I've been looking for you."

"_Why couldn't you find us?"_

He kissed her again. He tried to take way the pain with that kiss, heal her, and make everything okay if only for that instant.

Hermione pulled her mouth away from his and whispered in his ear, "Please don't break my heart again. I'm so afraid."

"Never." He kissed her throat, down to her collarbone and then to the swell of her breasts.

"We're making a mistake." She gasped from the pleasure of his tongue flicking on her nipple. "This will be too hard."

"The only thing that's hard is me." He moved on top of her and let his cock nudge between her legs. She looked into his face, unsure, vulnerable and filled with desire.

I need you inside me,' she whispered. 'I'm going to die if I can't feel you inside me."

That was all he needed to hear. With a single thrust he was in deep. Immediately, the heat of the pleasure began to burn away layers of pain and uncertainty and he knew that Hermione and Aidan were his life. They'd always been. This woman was his destiny.

--

Hermione lay on her side, her eyes wide open, observing the man next to her. She wanted to smiled as she watched him sleep. She wanted to be filled with a sense of well-being. She wanted to believe everything would work itself out, that she hadn't just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Slowly, she wrapped the bed sheet around her and crept to the balcony, quietly without waking Draco up.

She didn't want him to know she was awake because he'd want to talk. He'd want to know what their next step would be, questions she had no answers for. Because she herself still had questions that needed answers.

So she remained quiet and enjoyed the worry-free looking. Malfoy Manor had the most amazing garden Hermione had ever seen. She still remembered the days and nights she would spent out there in Draco's arms. A really long time ago when no one knew anything.

It was still raining, lightly leaving a glisten on everything outside. She put her hand out and let the raindrops fall on to her palm.

Absorbed in her own world, she didn't see Draco stir. He wrapped the sheet around his waist and walked up behind her, wrapping his toned arms around her body, kissing her exposed shoulder.

"Hey," he hugged her tighter, afraid to let go of what could be a dream. Hermione sank back into his warmth.

"Tell me everything," she whispered. He kissed her shoulder once more and led her to the balcony floor and sat down, placing her in between his leg so that her back was flush with his chest. She cuddled up to him and let him stroke her hair.

"Tell me how you knew about Aidan. All I know is that my mother told you but nothing makes sense."

"Your mother was one of my patients, she had been for a while. In fact she was one of my first. She told me I had a son, somewhere in Australia. I never got anymore information because she passed away."

"I thought you were a construction worker Draco. So when you walked into that cubicle, in a _muggle_ hospital, I thought I'd die."

He laughed. "The construction site is a project I'm working on, a clinic of sorts. I'm hoping to have it open by Christmas."

Hermione nodded. "Good luck with that but you still haven't told me what you were doing in a muggle hospital?"

Draco laughed again. He could imagine the thoughts running in her mind. "It's part of being a healer. You have to be introduced to muggle medicine too. That's how I became your mothers doctor."

it was all beginning to make sense now. "Was he there when she died." Draco nodded.

"I hated him so much. Remember that time in our sixth year, when your parents had gone to Spain and I sneaked in." he nodded again, confused at what she was trying to get at.

'I told you I was missing you but that was only half of it. I came because I had to get away from him. I thought I'd be next."

"Next for what?"

Hermione let a tear roll down her cheek. "For his beatings."

Draco gawped and hugged her tighter. She put her head on his chest and let the tears fall.

"He always hated me and she always protected me. I'd always done what he wanted me to do but I never knew why he didn't love me. I was scared of coming home for holidays but I was scared of leaving her with him."

He let her cry, his arms protective around her and his heart growing more hate for the man he was treating. Minutes passed when her sobs subdued.

"Did she suffer?"

Draco nodded. "She was in pain but we made her as comfortable as possible, right till the end. He studied her face, trying to figure out what she was feeling. There was certainly something there.

"How the hell did you make it 'Mione? You were only seventeen."

"I was lucky."

"How so?"

She avoided his piercing eyes. "When I left home I just walked, to clear my head and I ended up in a park down south.' As she talked she glanced around the room, wringing her hands together. 'I met a woman there, she took me in and cared for me. We moved to Australia."

"Was she a relative?"

"No. She was much more to me than any relative I ever had."

"Go on."

"I worked part-time in a bookshop and took evening classes at the local college. She watched Aidan for me. I lived with her all this time, I changed my name so no one could find me. At that time I didn't want to be found."

"Shit Hermione, you were serious."

She still didn't look at him. "Yeah I was."

"What about me? Did you ever tell Aidan about me?"

When Hermione's gaze finally connected with his, Draco saw something that went way beyond stubbornness. "I told him I didn't know who his father was. I'm sorry but I was protecting him."

A shout of surprise escaped from Draco, then he felt a stab of hurt. "For Merlin's sake, what exactly were you trying to protect him from? His history? His family? Being _loved_?"

Her head snapped back as if he had slapped her. "you told me to get lost. I did. "She swallowed hard. "Is this your way of telling me you're going to sue me?"

Draco blinked in bewilderment. "Sue you for what?"

"At the construction site you mentioned that your lawyer would…"

Draco laughed, and hugged her close. "Hermione, sweetheart, no lawyer in the world could give me any satisfaction from this whole fucking mess. All I ever wanted was those ten years back that you stole, how is a lawyer going to get me that?"

Hermione lowered her gaze, her lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry Draco, I did what I had to." She looked at him, her eyes filled with guilt. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she suddenly smiled.

Standing up, she headed to the bed, where beside it on the table was her bag. Digging through it, she returned back to him a few seconds later.

"This is the only photo I have with me but I'll promise I'll show you more.' She hesitated. 'If you want to."

He looked at her and stood up quickly. "You know I do."

She smiled at him and handed him the wallet-sized photo. The instant his eyes made contact with the image it felt like the rest of the world peeled away in layers, leaving only his soul. This kid, grinning with straight white teeth, blond hair and intelligent grey eyes. If Draco didn't know any better, he'd thing he was looking at himself twenty years ago.

"Oh God, that's really him. That's my son," Draco whispered.

"He looks so much like you, sometimes when I looked at him, I felt you were always there with me." Hermione smiled as she looked at the photo.

Draco grinned at the photo, and moved towards Hermione, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. Touching her forehead with his own, he whispered.

"I'm always going to be with you. Forever and always."

**A/N: The story couldn****'t get anymore clearer than this. Lol! I hope it's made sense and that you're liking where it's going! If you're not getting the grip of the story or if you want to ask anything just leave me a message.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I don't know when I'm updating next because of college and stuff but I'll try and not take too long! Promise! =D Leave me a review! Oh and let me know if I've made any mistakes! I hate proof reading and I have crap memory! Lol! **

**Mevv x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione lay curled on her side, eyes open just enough to observe Draco mover through the bedroom, bending and scooping up pieces of his clothing as he went; grabbing a sock here, snatching his boxers over there, unearthing his slacks from beneath the comforter that had been thrown onto the floor at some point in the night.

She remained still. She didn't want Draco to know she was awake. So she remained quiet and allowed her self to look at him move around the room, naked and free, his fine, taut flesh on display, was nearly as pleasurable as touching him.

He'd always been put together elegantly. Tall and slim, long fingers and long legs. He moved with grace and never wasted a motion.

She remembered watching him on the quidditch field all those years ago. This body, right here in this bedroom or their Heads Quarters was the same body. Taller by a few inches. Leaner. But it was the body she remembered. And the oddest thing occurred to her…Draco Malfoy would be the only man she would ever see naked at seventeen and then again at twenty-eight.

She didn't want to think of how many women had gotten a look at the goods in the years between.

"Where the hell is my other sock?"

Hermione stifled a giggle. Draco's brow had creased in a frown as he mumbled to himself, dragged his fingers through his blond hair and scanned the room in vain.

She watched the muscles in his butt flex and relax with each movement, and her belly grew hot. She wanted him again.

"Oh fuck it!" Draco yanked his green boxers and then his trousers. He zipped the fly and buckled his belt. He pulled his white shirt from under the table and put it on, leaving the front open with a good view of his toned chest and let his tie dangle around his neck. Fishing into his pocket, he pulled out his wand and muttered. The missing came flying out from underneath the bed and into his outstretched hands. He pulled the socks on and slipped his feet into his expensive black shoes.

Hermione couldn't help it. She let out a sigh. Immediately she shifted in bed in the hopes that he'd think her sigh had come from the depths of her sleep.

Draco stopped moving. After a moment, she felt him climb onto the bed and lower his face near hers. He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "I'm on call as of three minutes ago." He kissed her cheek gently, lingering to breathe her in. the gesture felt impossibly tender to Hermione and full of affection. "We'll talk later."

In a flash, he apparated away. Hermione sat up in bed, staring absently into the room, wondering if he was always so abrupt in the morning.

She yawned and flopped back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't believe this. It's after seven in the morning and he's leaving just now? He didn't even bother to get completely dressed! Merlin's beard Millie!"

Pansy Parkinson was having a fit. A complete rage. She had spent the whole night trying not to think about what Hermione Granger and the love of her life were doing alone, in the same bedroom she had spent countless nights.

"Pansy stop fretting. He's not the 'love of your life' as you keep saying. He told you it was over."

"It's not over until I say it is."

Pansy looked around the quaint café that belonged to Millie. Making sure no one was within hearing range, she inclined towards Millie with a smirk.

"Now, I want you to do something for me, as a thank you for bringing so much attention to your small café."

Millie swallowed hard.

Hermione managed to find all her clothes scattered around the room. Changing into the shorts and shirt, she decided to apparate home. The burrow was as lively as ever. The breakfast table was crowded with several redheads who turned their heads in her direction. Everything went quiet.

"Morning," Hermione said sheepishly.

They grinned at her, as if they knew where she had been all night and most definitely, who with. Hermione's eyes met Sara's who shrugged at her guiltily and mouthed sorry.

Sitting down in one of the vacant chairs, Hermione turned to Mrs Weasley.

"Is Aidan still with Ginny?"

"Yes, she said he was settling in just fine and that she'll drop him off tonight."

"Oh, great, I might pop in and see her, see the town and stuff. It's been ages."

Mrs Weasley smiled and nodded. Fred chucked a piece of toast at Hermione, for her attention.

Hermione picked the piece of toast and popped it in her mouth, pulling her tongue out at the twin, who grimaced.

"Make sure you bring Aidan over to the shop, we'd like to see how much of his 'uncles' he has in him." Fred said, pointing towards himself and George.

"Ha, right!"

An hour later had Hermione and Sara wandering the streets of wizarding London. Hermione had apparated with Sara into an alley way, right next door to Harry and Ginny's house.

They wanted to surprise them both.

Walking up the pathway, Hermione knocked on the door, which was opened, several seconds later, by a four-year old girl with messy black hair and striking green eyes.

"Hey Lilly!" Hermione greeted the little girl, who was so shocked that a strange woman knew her name, ran inside.

Sara chuckled amusingly. "She last saw me when she was one. Can you blame her?" Hermione shook her head and they both sauntered inside.

"Hermione! Oh my God, it's so good to see you. I missed you yesterday so I kidnapped Aidan. Hope you didn't mind." Ginny exclaimed as she ran towards her best friend and hugged her tight. Turning to Sara, Ginny hugged her too.

"You must be Sara, Hermione talks about you a lot."

"All good things I hope."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah and thank you for taking good care of her. It made us happy to know that she had someone there for her when she most needed it."

"It was my pleasure, plus I've had my moments. Two divorces is just the beginning."

Ginny gaped at which the other two girls laughed.

"Mom!" A small boy, aged around eight, with blond hair and bright silver eyes, ran towards Hermione, jumping into her arms.

"Hey beautiful boy." Hermione hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.

"I love it here, aunty Ginny is so funny and uncle Harry is teaching me how to play quidditch. But mommy, Lilly keeps kissing me. Eurgh!" and to show how disgusted he was, Aidan wiped his cheeks severally, a grimace on his face.

Hermione laughed and kissed him again.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker, just like his father."

"I think I've just found heaven." Aidan gawped at the surroundings. Every child's dream.

"Wow, he must have more of us in him than we thought." Fred exclaimed, grinning widely as he came from behind the storage door to where Hermione, Aidan and Sara were standing.

"This is so cool." Aidan said gazing at all the toys and prank stuff around him. He was about to pick up one of the wake wands when he turned to Fred, a look of hope on his face.

"Can I?" Fred grinned to which Aidan took as a yes. "Mom can I have this?"

"You can take whatever you want." Fred spoke in Hermione's place.

"No not everything.' Aidan gave her his puppy face look which Hermione ignored. 'I don't want disgusting goo all over the house. Knowing you, it's probably hard to remove."

Fred just grinned. George entered from the back supporting an identical grin. "So this Aidan."

Hearing his name, Aidan stopped what he was doing and turned his attention towards the voice. He gawped.

"Th-there's…there's two of you!"

The adults laughed. Hermione obviously forgot to tell her son something really important.

"Aidan, this is Fred and George, they're twins and aunt Ginny's brothers."

"So that makes them my uncles as well?"

"Yeah."

"But how do I know which one's uncle Fred and which one's uncle George?" Aidan had a confusing look on his face, trying to figure the twins out.

"You can call us whatever, we don't mind." Aidan grinned, happy with the answer.

"Now, who wants to try out the dancing chickens?"

Hours later, Aidan had tried out every joke and toy in the shop. He had even managed to get Hermione covered in bogey green goo, much to her content. It was getting dark outside when they finally emerged from the shop, hands strained with bags.

"Why don't I shrink these so we don't have to carry them."

"Ooh I wanna watch," both Aidan and Sara exclaimed and they both watched as Hermione whipped her wand out and muttered the spell, the bulging bags shrinking, all fitting on her palm.

"Wow," they both whispered again.

"Come on lets go home, I'm tired."

The three began walking down the street hand in hand, to the Three Broomsticks where they would floo home.

Entering the busy pub, Hermione noticed some familiar faces. One familiar face stood out. There he was, sitting, a frown on his beautiful face, his hair scattered, unlike the usual perfection she had always seen. He wasn't alone though. A pretty blonde had a hand in his, squeezing it hard. She had her back to them so Hermione couldn't make out how pretty the blonde actually was. Suddenly she leaned in, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. The kiss seemed to last for ages. Then his eyes met hers. He pushed her away.

"Come on, let's get out of here,' taking a hold of Aidans hand, she took a handful of powder, 'Just don't let go,' Hermione whispered nearly in tears.

"Hermione wait!"

Before Hermione could floo away, a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her back. "Please, it's not what you think, it's just a-"

His eyes grew large as they fell upon Aidan. Aidans eyes grew large.

"Is-is that, he's my-"

"He has the same hair as me, mom."

Hermione looked from Draco to Aidan. "Yeah, he does, but that doesn't mean anything sweetheart, not anymore."

She grabbed Aidans hand once more and truly flooed home.

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not updating in ages, I've been so busy with college and my university preparations that I haven't really had time but I'm free now! **

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you really think of this story, it would really, really help, and once again, really sorry for not updating in ages, I promise to update quicker this time. Well hope anyway! =D**

**Mevv x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Hermione, will you please talk to him or I swear on Merlin's grave I'm going to Avada him!" Ronald Weasley shouted from the hallway for the third time.

"Tell him to go away!" Hermione shouted back.

"For the love of-look Malfoy, she doesn't want to see you know will you please move at least three feet away from me, you're creeping the hell out of me?!" Ron shivered just to prove his point.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Ron out of the way and walked in. He heard the redhead shriek, "He touched me, know I'll have to go wash again. Bloody ferret!"

Draco strolled into the kitchen and to his surprise the whole family was sitting around the table.

"Crap!" he muttered under his breath.

Seeing him standing in front of her, Hermione frowned and stood up to leave but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, please listen to me."

"What lie are you going to feed me know Malfoy because to be honest I don't know what to believe anymore."

"I swear, I'll tell you the truth, everything just please stay and listen,"

"I don't want to listen to your bullshit Malfoy, I'm sick of it,' she didn't let him talk, 'You're so full of shit, just like you always were. You sleep with me,' there was a gasp, 'Feed me all this crap and then break m-." she stopped, realising what she was about to say.

"Just go away," she whispered with so much pain that Draco's heart broke.

"Okay, but I'm not ending it here, trust me."

"Don't worry, I won't make that same mistake again." she pulled her arm from his grasp and left without another word.

Everyone moved their gaze from Hermione's retreating back to Draco.

"So I guess you'll be needing some help then?" Harry muttered from the back, a sheepish grin on his face.

--

"Goodnight honey, sweet dreams," Hermione whispered, kissing her sons forehead and pulling up his covers.

"Mummy, can I ask you something?" Aidan asked, getting comfortable. "Who was that man?"

Hermione sighed. She'd been waiting all night for him to ask that question. There's no way she would have avoided him asking her.

"He was-is," Hermione started buut aidan interupted her.

"Is he my father?" He was bound to ask about his father someday. Though the day had come sooner than she had hoped. "He has the same hair as me and the same eyes."

"You really are a genius!" Hermione said, lightening the mood and ruffling the little boys hair.

"Yes he is your father, his name is Draco Malfoy and he knows magic too."

"Just like you?"

"Yes, just like me."

"Why did you never tell me I had a dad?"

Hermione looked at the little boy and saw that he had tears welling up in his eyes. Feeling her heart clenching, she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, things were so complicated and I just wanted to protect you from everything."

"Even from my dad?"

"Yes even from him."

He stared at her for what seemed like ages. Hermione began tearing up thinking that he must hate her for keeping him away from his father for all these years and not even telling him anything. But he felt nothing of the sort.

"It's okay mommy, please don't cry, I didn't want to upset you." he hugged Hermione and she stroked his hair. He jumped up and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too my sweet angel."

For minutes they sat their in silence as she stroked his hair and he lay in her lap, snuggled up.

"Do you love my dad as well mummy?"

The question threw her. She stuttered, trying to figure the answer out for herself, disagreeing with her heart. "Not as much as I love you." she kissed him again. "Now go to bed or no more trips to uncle Fred and uncle George's shop."

Aidan quickly got under the covers and feigned sleep, a smile on his face.

--

The next morning Aidan woke up early, spending the night dreaming of happy families, his mom, his newly found dad and himself. Soon everything will turn out just as how he had dreamt. And now was the time to start.

Taking out a pen and paper, he began writing.

_To my dad,_

_Is it okay if I call you dad? My mom said you were my dad but I'd figured it out all by myself because we have the same hair and the same eyes. Mummy always says I'm a genius. _

_Are you a genius too? Mummy never talks about you, do you know why? When I asked if you were my dad last night she began crying, I don't like it when she cries. To make her happy I told her I loved her. That always makes her smile. I even asked if she loved you but she said she loved me more. I hope I see you again. It's great having a dad, I never knew how great it would be. Bye for know. I have to get ready to go to uncle Fred and uncle George's joke shop. It's the best. Oh and why do all my uncles call you ferret? _

_Love from Aidan Granger_

He sealed the letter into an envelope and wrote _My Dad_ on the front. Now all he had to do was send it but he had no idea where his dad lived.

Creeping up the stairs to where he knew his uncles bedrooms were, he slowly opened the door. They were bound to get up anyway so what was the harm. He ran to the beds and jumped on them one by one waking the twins up.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up you spawn!" Fred said groggily. Aidan went over to George and dragged him out of his bed.

"Blimey, he's gets more like Hermione everyday," George said, wide awake. The two crowded beside Fred's bed and Aidan took out the letter from the inside of his shirt.

"My Dad," they both read. Their eyes grew wide with mischief. "I like where this is heading champ!"

--

Draco woke up the next morning to an unfamiliar bird knocking on his window. "Stupid girls and their crushes!" he muttered angrily under his breath. Ever since he'd become single, their had been non stop mail with proposals and other ridiculous quests. He even received a lock of someone's hair, male or female he was still unsure.

But when he looked at the envelope he got a shock. Was this a joke or was it what he hoped it was?

Slowly opening the letter, he began reading it, a smile growing larger with every word. Without waiting for anything, he took out a quill and began replying.

Minutes later, he sealed the envelope and tied it to the owl and watched it disappear into the early morning sky.

Things were starting to look up, and about time to. He grinned again, too alert to sleep anymore.

--

"Please don't test on him, I'm leaving him in your hands with all of my trust."

"What do you take us for Hermione?"

"Imbeciles! Immature! Childish! Need I go on?"

"Okay fine, we get the point! He's in safe hands."

"That's what worries me."

"Please would you kindly remove you're perfect bottom from the premises,' Aidan giggled, 'We have important matters to discuss, don't we Aidan?"

Aidan nodded and Hermione looked at the three sceptically. "What are you guys up to?"

"No that would be telling," Fred firmly pointed towards the door and Hermione took this as her cue to leave.

"Be safe," was the last thing she shouted before she disappeared.

"Right, she's gone. Now let's read it. I've been waiting to see what the ferret wrote."

Aidan frowned. "Why do you call him ferret?"

"It's a long story which I'm sure Malf- I mean your dad would love to tell you!"

Content with this, Aidan ran behind the store room and came back seconds later with an envelope in his hand, eagerly waiting to open it.

"Come on then champ, read it."

Aidan began to rip open the envelope when he suddenly stopped. Looking up, worry on his face, he muttered, "What if he doesn't want to be my daddy?"

"Then we'll personally demonstrate why we call him ferret!"

**A/N: Firstly, thank you for all the reviews, much appreciated! Secondly, to **_**fanatic**_**, the reason why Hermione is how she is in my fanfic is because she doesn't trust anyone and has been messed up too much in the past to care about what is the truth and what isn't. hope that helps you understand the story more.**

**Lastly, I've decided to take some of the seriousness out of this fanfic and add more humour to it as that is my strong suit. Though the plot will remain the same, just a few changes. If you have any objections then let me know and I'll try and even it out. I'm not that good with seriousness because I'm hardly ever serious! So let me know what you think of this chapter and whether or not I should change to humour. x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_To Aidan,_

_I'm thrilled that you consider me as your father, I'm proud that you're my son. You really are a genius, just like your mother. I wouldn't go far as saying that I'm a genius but I've always been one step behind your mother, I'm sure she would love to recall all those moments she would beat me on essays and exams. _

_The reason why your mother doesn't talk much about me is because our past lives are complicated, there's so much you don't know about this world, it's so new to you. I will explain it sometime if you want, it's a long story though. But I want you to know that I love your mother very much and I love you too, even though I've never showed it. I love you both more than anything in this world, you're the only purpose in my life. _

_The ferret thing is also a long story, a story which I really hope you don't find out. It's not one of the best moments of my life._

_I'm glad that you wrote to me and I hope that we can get to know each other in the near future. I want you to be a part of my life. You and your mother. Nothing would make me more happier. _

_Lots of love, Dad x_

_P.S. Does your mother know that you're writing letters to me, I have a feeling that she won't be happy!_

"Wow, Malfoy's had a change of heart."

Aidan, Fred and George were sitting at the front desk of the shop, the shop sign turned to _CLOSED_.

Aidan, sitting in between his uncles, held the letter in his hands, reading the words his father had written to him for the first time.

"Can we write back?" Aidan asked eagerly.

"Already?' Aidan nodded. 'Sure, why not. And I promise, we will tell you the ferret story despite what Malfoy says."

--

_To Dad,_

_I love stories, especially long ones but mummy has never told me any stories about you. When I was four years old, she told me a story about a prince who was bad. He did all the wrong things. He was horrible to people and cursed them. He thought he was the best in the world. Then he met a girl. She wasn't rich and she wasn't a princess. The prince made fun of her and taunted her but she never let it get to her. She was always nice to him and kind. She showed him what love meant and that changed him. The girl changed the prince and mummy sometimes says that the prince changed the girl. _

_I don't know why but I always used to think that the story was about mummy and my dad. Is it you and mummy in the story?_

_I love you too dad, I think, and I'm sure mummy loves you to even though she doesn't say it. I would like to have my dad in my life, like all my friends. I want to play football with you, and go to the park and play the magic game all my uncles play._

_Please don't tell mummy, I haven't told her yet, she'll be cross but I promise to tell her. I promise. Oh and don't tell uncle Fred and George, but I think they are planning something to bring you and mummy together. They have their funny faces on._

_Love Aidan x_

Draco read the letter once more, his heart filling with pride. His son, a son whose presence Draco didn't know about only a year ago, said he loved him. Draco chuckled. He had a son, who loved him.

And this love gave Draco strength, strength to do everything in his power to bring his family together.

--

"So are you telling me that mummy actually loves daddy but is upset because he kissed another woman yesterday and because he was a big, ugly ferret before I was born?"

"Yep, that just about sums it all up."

Aidan began laughing and chucked a pillow at Fred, who in turn chucked the pillow at George.

"So uncle Fred, what's the plan?" Aidan said curiously.

"Well,' Fred began, a mischievous smirk on his face.

--

_To Aidan,_

_I promise not to tell your mother, but you'll have to otherwise I will most likely get into more trouble. And you wouldn't like her when she's really, really angry. In a way, I can relate the story to me and your mother. You see, when I was younger, I made many mistakes and your mother changed all that, she changed me, for the better. _

_I will be in your life no matter what happens, and that magic game you're talking about is called quidditch. I used to be the seeker for my team at school, and I was better than your uncle Harry despite what he might say. _

_And as hard as it is to admit this, but your uncle Fred and George are the best planners in this world and tell them I would love their help. Anything to get you both in my life. _

_Now swear to me that you'll talk to your mother and I will see you soon, I promise._

_Love Dad x_

_P.S. Can you please tell your mothers friend Sara, that my friend, your uncle Blaise, whom you have never met, fancies her…literally. _

--

The next day, Aidan had mustered up enough courage to talk to his mother about his daddy. However, he had chosen to do this when everyone was sitting down for breakfast.

Harry and Ginny were over for dinner and so the table was lively as ever. But Aidan managed to find a good moment to interrupt.

"Mum?"

"Yeah sweetie,"

"I-I want to talk about my dad." Aidan looked at Hermione.

The room went silent and everyone stared from Aidan to Hermione, waiting for her reply. But when Hermione didn't answer straightaway, Aidan carried on.

"I-I know who he is,' Hermione looked at him in shock, 'But I want to meet him, talk to him and play with him."

Hermione's heart softened, 'Sweetie, I'm not sure if he wants to meet you. And I don't kno…"

Aidan interrupted, "He does want to me."

"And how do you know?"

"He told me so," and as soon as he said that he bit his tongue and straightaway looked at where his twin uncles were sitting, who began shaking their head and then smacked their heads. Hermione caught this and looked at the three suspiciously.

"How did he tell you…and no lying," she said looking sternly at them, 'I want every detail."

"Okay, but promise you won't be mad."

"I promise."

Aidan looked at his uncles who nodded approvingly, "Well I knew that man who was kissing the other woman,' Hermione cringed, 'Was my dad because we had the same hair and the same eyes and well uncle George told me too, before you.'

Hermione glared at George who just grinned as if he had saved the world.

"And so I wrote a letter to my dad but I didn't know how to send it to him. So uncle Fred and uncle George helped me. I asked him if I can call him dad and I talked about you and how I was a genius. And I also asked him why uncle Fred called him a ferret."

Snickers were heard around the room as they all took a moment to relish on the memory.

"Go on." This time it was Harry who spoke, obviously intrigued what the ferret had to say.

"Then dad said that he was proud to have me as my son and that he loved me and mummy more than anything in the world."

"Wow, Malfoy's had a change of heart," Harry said, slightly shocked.

"My words exactly," George said.

"What else did he say Aidan?" Ginny asked.

"He said he won't tell me the ferret story and he and mummy had a long story. I told him the story about The Bad Prince and that it reminded me of mummy and daddy. Daddy said mummy changed him and he promised to teach me how to play the magic game. Oh and uncle Fred and George are the best planners."

"Anything else," Hermione asked, taking in the information her son had just told her.

"No, I don't-no wait, he said the my uncle Blaise, who I haven't met yet fancies aunt Sara."

Sara, who'd been quiet all this time, gasped. "Oh my god, really?" Aidan nodded. "Oh my, this is great, he is one hot-" she stopped, everyone was staring at her, profusely amused.

"What?" she said, as if stating the obvious wasn't enough. She kissed Aidan on the cheek and hugged him before getting back to her seat a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, he also said that he was better at the magic game than uncle Harry," Aidan snickered.

"No he is not! The cheek of that ferret! Wait till I see him!" Harry shouted, thumping his onto the table. Everyone just laughed.

Hermione however was not amused. "So how many letters have you written to him Aidan?"

"Only a few," he cowered, he could tell that Hermione was mad.

"I can't believe you Aidan. You don't even know him and you didn't even ask me for Permission."

"He's my DAD!" Aidan put force on the word dad just to emphasise how upset he was.

"He won't be anything when I've finished with him."

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it's a bit lettery but I wanted it out of the way! Let me know what you think! =D**

**Now, onto more serious things, who has seen the movie? To be honest, it was good but I was slightly disappointed. So many things had changed and not right compared to the book. But on the funnier side, me and my friends would start singing the 'Physically Fit' part of the Madagascar song, 'I Like To Move It' every time Tom Felton came up, and believe me it was several times! Haha, fun times. I think I even managed to sing it to Hagrid! Lol! Anyway, let me know what you thought of the film and your favourite parts! Oh and did anyone else think that the character Cormac McLaggan was extremely hot??? Lol!**

**Leave me your thoughts! x**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone whose reviewed, much appreciated. Secondly, if there's anyone who I haven't replied to their e-mails or reviews, I'm sorry! My boyfriend surprised me with a holiday for our anniversary =D and when I came home my laptop wasn't working so I couldn't update! Hope you like it, though I'm kinda blocked as to what to write so any advise would be brilliant! =D**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! GET YOUR NICE ARSE OUT HERE!"_

_With his usual smirk, Draco emerged from his bathroom to find a furious and red in the face Hermione, standing in the middle of the bedroom._

"_Firstly, thank you for the compliment, I agree completely, though I would have chosen a different adjective."_

"_Shut up Malfoy!"_

"_So, what a pleasant surprise." His sarcasm was reaching another level. _

"_There's nothing pleasant about this visit Malfoy. How dare you go behind my back and write letters to my son?"_

"_He's my son too Hermione," Draco lost all the sarcasm, replacing it with a seriousness. _

"_That's not the point! The point is, I never told Aidan about you or about us. You just decided to contact him without…"_

"_He contacted me."_

"_What?" The shock on Hermione's face was evident to which Draco prevailed. _

"_He wrote me a letter." Saying this, Draco retreated to his bedside table and returned by her side seconds later with a small bundle. Throwing them in her hands, he beckoned her towards them._

_One by one she read each letter, each time thinking what Draco replied with. Sinking down onto the sofa, she placed her head in her hands. _

"_Urgh, everything is just so bloody complicated!" Hermione said in frustration._

"_Look Hermione," Draco started but she cut him off, not wanting him to see her in a role different to the strong independent woman she'd hoped to be around him._

"_Forget it! I've got to go!" She stood up and headed towards the door when Draco stopped her._

"_Wait, when do I get to see him?"_

_Hermione turned to look at him and sighed. "I don't know," and with she disappeared. _

_---_

_It was early August, the last few days of the summer sun shining down on them. Hermione entered the kitchen to find everyone talking in excitement._

"_What's going on?"_

"_We're having a party to celebrate our 5th__ anniversary," Ginny exclaimed, jumping up and down. "It was Fred and George's idea." _

_Hermione looked at the twins who were grinning mischievously. They both winked at her and in an instant she knew something was going to go wrong for her._

"_Our anniversary is next week so there's a lot to do. Hope you don't mind Hermione, but I want you to plan it, you're good with these things."_

"_Of course I will, just let me know how you want it planned out."_

_As the girls talked detail, the boys gathered around the corner. _

"_Are we actually going to do this?" Harry asked glancing at Hermione._

"_We have to, and come on, who can say no to that pretty face!" Fred said pointing at Aidan who had his puppy face on._

"_Come on uncle Harry, pretty please?" _

"_Fine, but don't let Ron know, he'll kill all of us, including you Aidan!"_

"_Right come on," Aidan walked towards his mum and aunt, the other's following._

"_Aunt Ginny, I think you should have a party with masks, it'll be fun!"_

"_You mean a masquerade?"_

"_Yeah," Aidan gave her a big grin hoping for her to agree._

"_I don't know, that sounds kind of weird for an anniversary party!" Hermione jumped in. Aidan's grin vanished and he looked at Harry for help. _

"_I think it's a good idea. It's different from all the other boring parties."_

"_I agree with Harry here. I think it's a brilliant idea."_

"_Well if you both like it then who am I to think otherwise!" Hermione grinned._

"_Yay!"_

"_Harry I want you to do the guest list and the invitations, ask Ron for help. Fred and George you're responsible for the fireworks and stuff, take Aidan with you and me and Ginny will do the rest. Oh and Molly, will you be able to do the food?"_

"_Of course dear, leave it to me," Molly said and disappeared behind her cookbook. _

_Heading out of the kitchen, Hermione passed the twins. "You better not be up to anything!" She said threateningly. The boys just smirked._

"_Us? Never!"_

_She left them smirking. _

_---_

_Draco woke up a few days later to find a familiar bird pecking at his window. Opening the envelope, he read the contents and smirked._

"_They are good!"_

_---_

"_So everything is set out for tomorrow night, have you decided what you're going to wear?" Hermione asked as she got Aidan ready for bed. Ginny stood in the doorway._

"_I don't know whether to go for the blue or the gold."_

"_Blue!" Aidan shouted from under the covers._

"_Well blue it is then! Goodnight Aidan."_

"_Goodnight aunt Ginny, goodnight mum."_

"_Goodnight," Hermione whispered before the two left._

"_The more important question is what you're going to wear?"_

"_I don't know, I haven't had time to go and shop. I'll just see what I've got in my wardrobe and fling it on." Hermione said, not bothered._

"_What? No way! We are going to find you something gorgeous to wear." _

"_Really, I'm not fussed."_

_They were in the living room, where Harry was reading a quidditch magazine._

"_Harry, will you tell her that she should wear something brilliant for the party?"_

"_Ginny's right Hermione, you need to impress!"_

"_Fine if that's…wait impress who?"_

_Realising he'd been caught, Harry tried to cover up. "Erm, no one I'm just saying, figuratively." hoping she hadn't seen him hesitate, Harry retreated upstairs. _

"_Great, we'll go for a quick shop tomorrow."_

"_Ginny, I don't think we'll have time."_

"_Mione, everything is basically done. We'll have plenty of time, don't worry. Goodnight." Ginny assured Hermione and followed after Harry._

"_Then why am I worrying?" Hermione asked herself._

_---_

_The next day, Hermione and Ginny went for a quick shop around in London. _

"_Ginny just pick the first thing you see, no fuss!"_

"_Shut up!" _

_After roaming around for an hour, Ginny found nothing she liked._

"_Ginny, shouldn't I be choosing?"_

"_No! If I left it to you, you'd probably end up wearing just a towel."_

"_That wouldn't be that bad!"_

_Hermione and Ginny turned to find Draco standing behind them, with his usual smirk._

"_It's rude to eavesdrop Malfoy," Hermione glared at him._

"_Then you shouldn't give people a chance to eavesdrop!" _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_It's a free world Hermione, I can go anywhere I please."_

"_I meant muggle London smart-ass!"_

"_I like muggle London."_

"_But it's muggle!"_

"_Not everything's how it was years ago, even you've changed," Draco said, pointedly. _

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Whatever you want it too!"_

"_Wow!" Ginny, who'd been quiet the whole time, finally uttered a word._

_Hermione glared at him and began walking away from him, pulling Ginny along. Draco followed, much to Hermione's content._

"_You're such an ass Malfoy!"_

"_I think I have a rather nice one, I believe you agree to!" _

"_Urgh!"_

_They entered the nearest clothes shop and Hermione urged Ginny forward. _

"_Pick one so we can go!"_

_Rolling her eye's, Ginny wandered off leaving them alone._

"_Why are you really here Malfoy?"_

"_I'm shopping Granger," he said and shook his bags to prove it._

"_No I mean here, following me."_

"_Oh you're not that important for me to follow you, I was going to come here anyway." _

"_You really are an ass," and with that she left to find Ginny._

_Ginny was busy looking and asked Hermione to join in. It was her dress after all, she might as well have a say in it._

_Hermione went through each dress and then put it back on the rail, nothing jumping out to her._

_Several minutes later she came across an emerald green, strapless dress, puffed at the waist with silver beadwork on the bodice. It was beautiful._

_Before she could do anything, Ginny called out to her._

"_Mione, lets go, we're getting late."_

"_But the dress?"_

"_I've ordered it, they'll deliver it tonight before the party. It needs a few alterations that's all."_

_Sighing, Hermione left the shop with Ginny leaving an amused Draco behind._

_Picking up the green dress, he moved to the counter._

"_Hello, what can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"_

"_The dress that redhead just bought, she asked to replace it with this one," Draco said with his natural charm._

"_Of course sir, but there's quite a difference in the price," the woman said._

"_No worries, just charge it on my name."_

"_Yes sir, right away. I'll have it delivered later this evening."_

"_Thank you," Draco left the shop with a smile on his face. It'll be fun tonight. _

_**A/N: Hit me with what you got, preferably with a review! ;] **_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for another late chapter. I've just started university, and It's been hard settling in and meeting new people. Hope you like this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts. =D x **

**Chapter 10**

"Hermione, your dress is here!" Ginny called from the bottom of the stairs and Hermione heard her running up them, bursting into her room seconds later.

"Ooh, come on, lets have a look."

Placing the covered dress on the back of her door, Hermione undid the plastic wrapper to reveal the beautiful green dress she saw at the boutique.

"Aw Ginny, I didn't know you got this one! I loved it from the moment I saw it!"

"But I didn't get this one," confused, Ginny walked over to the dress and began searching for a name tag that didn't say Hermione Granger.

However, she did find the name tag, alongside the price tag.

"I definitely didn't get this, it's way out of your price league." She showed Hermione the tag and her eyes widened.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?"

Suddenly the door opened and Sara waltzed in. "Why are you guys not ready, there's just under an hour before everyone arrives. What's wrong?" She finally asked after glancing at their faces.

"They've sent the wrong dress!" Hermione sighed out.

"What? Let me have a look! It's got your name on it and wow, look at the number of zeroes on that!"

"I know! I can't wear someone else's dress, even though I'm completely in love with it!" Hermione grimaced.

"Yeah you can, no one will find out," Ginny said reassuringly.

"Maybe you should quickly ask the woman from the boutique, and you could, I don't know swap the dresses?" Hermione said, hesitantly.

"Urgh fine!" Ginny sighed and walked to fire place, grabbed a handful of floo powder, chucked it in after shouting, _"Silver's Boutique!"_

Seconds later, the woman from the shop appeared in the fire place. "What can I do for you darling's? You received the dress I believe?"

"Yeah we did, but it's not the dress I ordered."

"Yes it is, you changed your mind after. The young man said so. It's your dress, darling."

"What young man?" Sara asked.

"What about the price? It's quite a bit."

"Your friend and it's all paid for. Now, I must return, I have customers. Enjoy!" And with that she disappeared.

"Well that's settled, now get dressed! I have people to see!" Sara urged, overly excited!

"Like who?" Hermione and Ginny asked, intrigued.

"Get dressed!" Sara shouted before leaving.

"I'll see you downstairs in a bit," Ginny laughed her way out, following Sara.

Taking the dress off it's hanger, she tried it on, fitting perfectly. She stared at it for a little longer in the mirror, confused at how the dresses got swapped.

Ignoring the questions in her mind Hermione quickly tied her hair into a loose bun and did her make up, keeping it as light as possible.

Putting on her heels and picking up a clutch, she went downstairs.

"Wow, that dress looks much more beautiful on you." Ginny said, admiring the dress.

Hermione blushed. Just then Aidan rushed in, wearing black robes and a grey under-shirt.

"Mum, can we please go now? I've waited ages!" He attached himself to Hermione's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Come on!"

"Hold on Aidan, I wanna touch up my make-up," Sara said and doing did what she intended. Before heading out, they last heard the boy mutter, "Women!" With a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

---

"I completely forgot about the mask!"

"It doesn't matter Hermione," Ginny reassured her.

"Of course it matters, it's a masquerade party!" Hermione said as quietly as she could. Several people had arrived already, all in fabulous costumes and masks. The only one without a mask, Hermione felt the odd one out.

The whole place was decorated as if it belonged to a king or queen. It had a hint of royalty to it, with long tables and antique chairs. With silky drapes hanging from the walls and the windows and candles lit around the room. There was a huge space acting as the dance floor, balloons covering most of it.

A charmed moon and a starry night sky filled the ceiling, giving the room a bright glow. The place looked, well and truly magical.

"Hermione, there's a parcel for you at reception,"

"What, at this time? What is it?" Harry just shrugged. Sighing, Hermione left the hall and into the abbey.

"Hi, Hermione Granger, you've got a parcel for me?"

The young witch at the desk gave Hermione a tired smile and handed over a small boxed parcel wrapped in brown paper.

Taking the parcel back inside, she ripped open the paper to reveal a long black box. Opening it, she removed the tissue paper and took out a silver mask that would cover her eyes and tie around the back with the black ribbon.

"Argh, it's a mask which matches perfectly with your dress. Problem solved. Wonder who sent it?" Ginny asked, blatantly intrigued.

"I don't know, there's no name or anything! Jeez, what is it with gifts and name tags. Do you not find this whole thing weird? "

"There's nothing weird about anything. Now come on, everyone's pretty much here! Put your mask on." Ginny said, hiding behind her own mask. Wearing a blood red dress, she truly looked a vision.

---

Entering the hall, the party was in full swing. Placing the neatly wrapped gift on the table with the others, he looked around the room through his masked eyes. Pushing his silky, dark hair out of the way, he began to search the room.

---

Hermione spent the best part of the next hour contemplating on the recent events. Chatting too few, and drinking loads, Hermione let her worries go and agreed on Fred's offer to dance. Joining the rest of the Weasley clan plus Harry, Hermione danced, putting all her energy into enjoying the night.

"How do you know who is who?" Hermione asked Ginny who was slow dancing with George.

"They kind of reveal themselves to you and if they don't, we probably don't know who they are!"

Placing her head on Harry's shoulder, she thought aloud, "What this party needs is…a twist! A good one obviously!" She said after receiving a look from Ginny.

"Looks like your twist is here!" Harry smirked and winked at the man who had just walked up to them.

"Can I jump in?"

Hermione gave the man a once-over with groggy eyes. He was wearing a black suit, a green shirt that was unbuttoned just enough to reveal a chiselled torso and a plain black mask that covered half his face.

"Hello good looking!" Hermione muttered under her breath. Letting go of Harry's arm, she placed her own in the mans outstretched hand.

Leading her away from the staring eyes, the mysterious stranger took hold of Hermione and pulled her towards himself. She placed her arms around his neck as he placed his hand around her waist.

He was wearing a spiced musk cologne and Hermione felt herself familiarising with it, breathing it in until it gave her shivers.

"Do I know you?" Hermione whispered, staring into the man's dark green eyes. Catching a glint of silver in pool, Hermione felt another shiver down her spine.

He didn't answer but instead moved to the slow music. There was hardly any space between them, and Hermione seemingly liked that notion.

He was looking into her eyes deeply and Hermione felt the alcohol take over her. She stumbled and he held onto her.

"I've had too much to drink!" Hermione muttered, more to herself.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Hermione whispered and put her hands around his neck again as an indication that she didn't want to stop. Or for him to move away from her. They continued to dance.

"You look beautiful in that dress," he whispered, and the way he said it made a thought click in her head.

She stared at him for several seconds, her face hard to read. Moments later, she smirked and leaned in. Her lips moved slowly towards his, her eyes linked with his. Closer and closer, they were a second apart. He closed his eyes, waiting for the descend of her lips. But it never came.

"Next time, find a better way to get me into a dress!" She pushed him away, registering the shock on his face and stormed off.

Everyone watched her go. Harry, Fred, George and Aidan walked over to him.

"What the hell Malfoy! You couldn't do a simple job." Harry said, frustrated.

Draco took his mask off, and with it the changes he made. He sighed in anger. "How the hell did she know it was me. I hardly said anything!"

"She's one clever witch," Fred and George muttered.

"Does that mean there no chance?" Aidan asked, nearly in tears.

Draco levelled with his son and held him tight, stroking his hair.

"There's always a chance. I'm going to make us a family, no matter what."

---

"Hermione, wait!"

"Argh! I could kill him! Who does he think he is? He thinks he can walk back into my life and pretend that everything is great. Argh! I could really kill him."

"Hermione calm down. How can you be sure it was him?"

"Everything just makes sense. The dress, his eyes, his smell! I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not. He just loves you a lot," Ginny said simply. Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I don't want him to love me, I don't want anything from him," Hermione said but she didn't find it convincing.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Her bag began to vibrate and after a bit of fiddling she retrieved her phone.

"Hello?"

Ginny watched as Hermione's face went from confusion to horror. She didn't speak, just clicked her phone off and stood up. Shaking, she put her phone back into her bag.

"I-I have to…Erm, go,"

"What? Hermione, wait, you're not making sense," Ginny shouted as Hermione ran back into the hall.

Hermione picked up her bag and coat and looked around the room for Aidan. She found him. With Draco.

"Let's go sweetheart," pulling him towards the door.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"Now is not the time, please."

Hermione moved towards the door but Draco blocked her way.

"Marry me?"

**A/N: Review and let me know what you guys think. I'll try and update as soon as I can. x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For those who have started university know how busy the schedule is! I'm sorry for updating really late but I have been so busy with lectures and stuff that I haven't had any time! I can't promise when my next update will be so sorry in advance for all the waiting you might have to do =/**

**Chapter 11**

_Wow! Fate has a real knack in timing!_ There were so many thoughts running around in her head, that Hermione couldn't register what was what. Did he really ask her that question or was she imagining it? And the phone call, why was she feeling this way? Nothing made any sense!

"I'm sorry," she muttered before taking Aidans hand and walking away.

Draco stood there, perplexed as he watched his life walk away, out the door and out of his world.

"Something doesn't feel right,' Draco muttered looking at the empty doorway.

"What apart from the fact that you got rejected?" Fred said, not believing his eyes or his mouth.

Ginny whacked her brother for being insensitive and moved towards Draco. "You're right; she just got a phone call from someone. She didn't tell me who it was or what it was about, she just left."

Draco didn't say anything as he tried to put all the pieces together. After a few moments of silence, something began to beep from inside Draco's pockets.

Taking out his pager, Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I have to take this, excuse me," and with that he left the others and headed for the apparation point.

---

"Hey Sam, I got a page?"

The young nurse behind the reception nodded her head and batted her eyelids. "Yeah it's the patient in ward 2, there were some complications."

"Ward 2,' Draco thought to himself and then it came to him. Muttering a quick thanks, Draco rushed towards the ward and pushed the door open.

"What have we got?" Draco ordered, discarding his jacket and grabbing the chart.

"His heart stopped and he's been asystolic for over a minute now."

Rolling up his sleeves, Draco clapped his fingers together and started performing CPR. "Come on Richard, don't do this,' _One, two, three, _'Hermione's come back into your life and you've got a beautiful grandson,' _eight, nine, ten, _'Don't leave them!" _thirteen, fourteen, fifteen._

The continuous beep continued beeping. It was no use, he was gone but Draco still went on, trying not to lose hope.

"Dr. Malfoy, I think we should call it,"

Draco just nodded and stared at the pale man's face, his blue lips and cold skin. _I'm sorry._ He sighed and looked at his colleagues, "Right thank you everyone. Has the family been informed?"

"No, Mr Granger's daughter is waiting outside; I'll just go and inform her," the nurse made a move to leave when Draco stopped her.

"It's alright, I'll go."

Picking up his belongings, he walked out the ward towards the waiting area where he knew Hermione was waiting. There she sat, anxiously biting her nails and with Aidan sleeping with his head in her lap.

"Hey, Mione," Draco started, not knowing how to break the news to her. Sure, he's done it several times but this was a different, more delicate case.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused, 'If it's about what happened before, then,"

"No, this is strictly work," Draco muttered, looking slightly baffled. Realisation dawned on her pale and tired face. She looked up at him, waiting, expecting the worse.

"I'm sorry Hermione, there was nothing we could do," he got ready to console her but there was no emotion on her face. She just stood there, motionless, nodded her head and as if she understood what he had just told her. Minutes passed as he waited for her to express herself, anything would have done. Crying, shouting, anger, anything but not the silence.

"Thanks,' her voice croaked. She knelt down to pick her bag up and placed it under the nook of her arm.

"That's it? You don't want to ask me anything, what happened or, or anything?" Draco asked, bewildered at her behaviour.

"No, why would I?' she croaked out again, attempting to pick Aidan up with dropping her bag or her coat. "Why should I even care, I mean look at what he's done to me, to everyone who loved him. To his wife. I hate him." Her voice was croaky and thick, as if she was trying to stop the sobs that were fighting to come out.

"Don't say that, you don't hate him,' Draco whispered as he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her frantic behaviour. But she shrugged it off and chucked her belongings on the chair.

"I do, I hate him! I hate him for all the things he said to me, I hate him for cheating on mum and I hate him for treating us like shit and I hate him for not caring!" Hermione screamed as Draco pulled her towards him, and she cried, letting everything out.

"Come on let's get you home,' he manoeuvred his body to pick Aidan up with ease while Hermione collected her belongings. Draco put his arm around Hermione and they walked out to reception. "Hey Sam, could you take me off duty for tonight,' the receptionist gave him a confused look, 'I have to take my family home." And he left Sam with a shocked and wide-eyed expression.

Once outside of the hospital and in an abandoned alleyway, Draco apparated them all back to his home. He could feel Hermione's head drop onto his shoulder as tiredness overcame her. Minutes later, they were safe and warm in his bedroom. He sat Hermione down and then placed Aidan on the bed, pulling his shoes off and placing the covers over him.

He then turned to Hermione who was staring into space; trails of dry tears streaked her face. She was shivering, with cold, Draco didn't know. He conjured up a blanket and placed it over her. It seemed to wake her up from the trance.

She didn't speak, just stared as he took his jacket off, unbuttoned his shirt and then removed his shoes. And then he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes and then made his way towards her. "Here, you should get out of that dress," he muttered, holding out the clothes. Hermione continued staring at him and realised how much he had changed over the years.

"Thanks," She whispered, taking the warm clothes out of his outstretched hand. But she didn't make a move of getting changed.

Realising he was the reason, Draco made a move towards the door. "I'll go and get you a warm drink,' he gave her a warm smile and then disappeared, closing the door behind him. Hermione muttered a quiet thanks, not sure if he heard her or not.

---

Ten minutes later and Draco was still standing in his kitchen contemplating over the night's incidents. A lot had had happened, most of it not good. So absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't realise the time flick by. Another ten minutes later, Draco realised the time and quickly conjured up a drink and made his way upstairs. _Damn, Hermione probably thinks I'm avoiding her!_ Stopping outside his bedroom, he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She was lying down, stroking Aidan's hair, lost in her thoughts. He came and stood before her and placed the mug of hot chocolate beside her on the table.

"Hey,' he whispered and she looked at him, 'Drink this and try and get some sleep. You've had a long day." He handed her the mug and she took it, their fingers making contact. Hermione tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach and concentrated on not spilling the drink. She watched as Draco tucked the covers under her and Aidan, as he watched Aidan sleeping, a small smile on his lips. How she missed that smile of his, one of his special features because it was always reserved.

"Goodnight," he gave her another smile and then walked towards the door. He was about to leave when he heard her anxious whisper.

"Am I a bad person for hating him?" She emphasised on the last word ever so slightly. He looked at her but she wasn't looking at him. Her head was bowed, thinking hard.

"What? No of course it doesn't. You have your reasons,' he told her, sternly but honestly. She just nodded her head as if she understood but he could see the painful expression on her face.

"Hermione, sweetheart, believe me when I say that you are the most wonderful person anyone could have in their life. You have a heart that is so full of love that there's no room for hate, you're a beautiful person, an amazing mother and your father was lucky to have a daughter like you.'

"Then why did he not care?" she asked him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He did, he always did. He just didn't show it like you wanted him too. And I know he regrets that." And Hermione believed him because no matter what, Hermione knew that there was some sense and some truth in his words.

He walked up to her and took her face in his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "He cared for you Hermione and don't let anything tell you different.' He kissed her forehead and hugged her, stroking her hair gently. "Now get some sleep,' he squeezed her gently and pulled the covers over her. He was about to leave when he felt her cold hands around his.

"Stay, please?" her sleepy voice pleaded with him and there was no chance of him saying no. He just nodded his head and climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her shivering body and kissing her forehead.

And in that small amount of time, he felt as if things could only get better.

**A/N: I know it was an emotional and slightly depressing chapter but I think it was kind of important to bring the two characters closer than before. Now onto the fun part, OMG! I cannot believe that I have over a hundred reviews, I just realised whilst writing this chapter. You guys are the best =D Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing this story and for showing your support =D And like I said before, no promises on when the next chapter will be updated, so please don't be angry. And as always, your ideas or any improvements are always welcome so don't hesitate to tell me that the chapter was full of crap because I can only get better =D I'm rambling now so I shall go! Review and let me know your thoughts =D Oh and last thing I promise, I got word of a forum where you all can discuss everything about fan fictions, not just HP, you should check it out! It's relatively new so yeah!! ****fanbbs (dot) net**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hope you all had an awesome Christmas and New Year =] Check out my new one-shot, I hope you all like it, it's called All for a Kiss. Oh and thank you to everyone for all the reviews, much appreciated!

Chapter 12

**The next morning found a very confused little boy as he sat on the enormous bed and contemplated on the two peacefully sleeping beings, also know as his mum and dad. This was something he had never seen in his entire life but it was something he had hoped would come soon.**

**He stared at his mum who had her head on his dad's chest whilst his dad had his arms protectively around her. They both had small smiles on their faces and the boy couldn't help smiling himself. **

**For Aidan Granger, Christmas had come early. **

**He sat there and watched as the sun streamed in, watched as two birds flew at the window, pecked at each other and then flew off again. He watched as his dad murmured in his sleep. And after another ten minutes, he was beginning to get bored and running out of things to look at.**

**He looked back at his parents and the thought of them peaceful was becoming slightly irritating. Why should they be sleeping whilst he was becoming more and more bored. And just to entertain himself, Aidan did the first thing that came into his mind. **

**Slowly, he crawled in the small amount of space between them, jumped and shouted, "IT'S MORNING!!!!"**

"**Whahhh!"**

**Hermione and Draco shot up in fright and screamed, their eyes wide, Draco even had his hands up. **

**Hermione blinked the sleep away and stared a her son, and then at Draco and his hands. She shook her head in disbelief. **

"**What is wrong with you? What you going to do, Kung fu him?" Draco quickly dropped his hands and just stared at Aidan, a questioning look on his face.**

"**I was bored!" Aidan said, shrugging his shoulders. Hermione shook her head again and a ran her hand through her hair. **

"**So you scare the life out of me!"**

"**Us!" Draco interrupted and received a glare from Hermione.**

"**But you've been asleep for such a long time," he emphasised on the word long, stretching his short arms as wide as they could get.**

**Draco laughed and grabbed Aidan by the waist and pulled him down and began tickling him. "Long time huh buddy? Well this is what you get!" He shouted above Aidans squeals and Hermione's laughter.**

"**What are you laughing at?" And he grabbed her too and straddled her and began tickling her all over. Aidan joined in.**

"**Nooo! Get off! Get off!" Hermione screamed. **

"**Get her!" Draco shouted to Aidan. **

"**Get him!" Hermione shouted at Aidan. **

**Aidan was stuck between the two and after a moment, decided to side with his mother and jumped on his dads back, his arms around his neck. **

**The three rolled around in fits of laughter and squeals, the bed sheets tangled around them. Minutes later they were all out of breath as they lay on the bed, with Aidan between them. **

**Aidan looked at his parents as they cuddled him and couldn't help but grinning. **

"**This is the best day of my life. Can we stay like this, please?" He asked them, his eyes full of hope. **

**Hermione looked at Draco and he looked at her. They lay there, staring at each other until Draco smiled and broke eye contact.**

"**Always, I promise. Now go and brush your teeth and we'll have breakfast. Everything's in that bathroom," Draco pointed towards the door on his left. Aidan grinned again and happily jumped off the bed and disappeared behind the door. **

**Neither of them said anything as they lay there for several seconds in silence. Finally Hermione spoke, "Did you mean it?" She didn't look at him but began fiddling with her fingers. **

**Draco covered her fingers with his hand and squeezed. "You know I did. I'll always be there for you no matter what Hermione," he scooted closer and kissed her forehead and held her tight. **

"**Thank you Draco, for everything. You always did manage too help me forget the bad things," she smiled against his chest. **

"**Always, now why don't you both get ready and I'll take you out for breakfast? And then we can go by the hospital and sort some of the paperwork," **

"**Okay, Guess I should start making funeral preparations!" Hermione frowned and tried not to let the memories flood back. **

"**After breakfast," Draco slowly pushed Hermione out of bed and watched as she joined Aidan in the bathroom.**

**Aidan was right, **_**this is the best day of my life too!**_

_**---**_

**Draco was reading the Daily Prophet downstairs when Blaise apparated in front of him, looking dishevelled. **

"**Hey Draco, what happened to you last night? I got to Ginny's party and they told me you proposed and got rejected!" He let out a low whistle.**

"**Thanks for the reminder!" **

"**And now Granger's missing! I got a letter from a very frantic potter who said that she left during the party with Aidan and hasn't returned home." Blaise stared down at him as if he knew that Draco was behind the whole mess. **

"**Her father passed away last night,"**

"**So do you know where she is know?" **

**But before Draco could reply, Blaise's answer walked down the stairs, Aidan in tow.**

"**Of course you do, it would be stupid to even THINK that you'd know nothing!" Blaise growled under his breath. Draco just chuckled.**

"**Hey, Blaise," she smiled.**

"**Alright Granger,' he grinned back showing his impeccable white teeth. His eyes landed on Aidan who had gone and sat next to Draco, gawping at the moving pictures in the Prophet. "And this must be Aidan,' he knelt beside the boy who looked at Blaise curiously, 'Your dad's talked a lot about you!" Blaise ruffled his hair.**

**Aidan grinned, "He's talked about you too. You're uncle Blaise aren't you?"**

"**Yeah I am, what has Draco said about me?" Draco readied himself for the compliments but what came out of the little guys mouth was the last thing he expected.**

"**That you fancy aunt Sara," Aidan giggled and so did Hermione and Draco whilst Blaise blushed. **

"**Damn you Malfoy!' Blaise glared at Draco and vowed to get even. "Well since you like listening to stories, I've got one for you. Do you know the ferret story?" Blaise smirked evilly, Hermione giggled harder and Draco's eyes turned wide.**

"**You mean THE ferret story?" Aidan asked in excitement. Blaise nodded like a child.**

"**Don't you dare!!" Draco threw his paper and glared daringly at Blaise. **

"**In our fourth year at Hogwarts," he began smirking.**

"**Don't!" **

"**Your dad thought it would be clever to fire a spell at your uncle Harry when his back was turned," Aidan's eye went wide.**

"**I'm warning you Zabini!"**

"**But he was caught by one of the professors, who turned your dad into a ferret and shoved him down one of our school friends pants!" **

**Apart from Draco they all burst out laughing, Blaise hid behind Hermione as Draco lunged for him. **

"**You're dead Zabini!" Hermione and Aidan watched as Draco chased after Blaise around the whole room.**

"**Oi,' Blaise shouted as he stopped running and stood at one end of the sofa, with Draco on the other side, "The kid was desperate to know, you can't deny him. Especially not with that face!" He winked at Aidan who instantly made an innocent face, with round puppy eyes, and a sad frown. **

"**You've been lucky, this time!" Draco sat down next to Aidan, out of breath. **

"**Thank you uncle Blaise, I've been waiting so long for this story. No one would tell me because I think they were scared of dad!" Aidan said knowingly. **

"**I'm glad someone told him the story, he's always asking."**

"**You called me uncle?"**

"**They're scared of me? Who?"**

**They all asked at the same time. Aidan stared at them one by one and shook his head. "Honestly!" He looked at them as if they were the children and he was the adult. They, in turn looked at each other and began laughing, hysterically. **

"**Urgh! All this laughing is making me hungry!" Blaise muttered in between fits of laughter. **

"**That reminds me, we were on our way out for breakfast before you showed your ugly mug!" **

"**Yes! Let's go, uncle Blaise you come too!" He shouted and grabbed onto Blaise's hand and began dragging him out of the door.**

"**Sorry love birds, looks like I'm going to be intruding on your love nest!" He smirked and walked out of the door with Aidan. **

**Hermione blushed and went after them followed by Draco who just smiled.**

**---**

"**Pancakes!"**

"**Pancakes it is," they were all sitting on chocolate coloured leather seats at a round table, at Millie's café. The place wasn't very busy, apart from the odd one or two people. **

"**Hey guys, how you doing?" She looked curiously at Hermione and smiled at Draco and Blaise. **

"**Hey Millie, could we get a stack of pancakes for this dude here and some orange juice,' Blaise flashed his sexy smile and Hermione couldn't help the look on Millie's face.**

**Leaning over towards Draco, she whispered, "I think she has a thing for Zabini!" Draco smirked.**

"**So Blaise,' Millie began after she wrote their order down, 'Rude of you not to introduce!" **

"**Oh sorry. This is Hermione, and that charming monkey is Aidan,' Blaise introduced them and Aidan waved.**

"**My son,' Millie nearly dropped her pen and pad. **_**Wow! Pansy never mentioned this particular detail!**_

"**Oh! Pansy never mentioned you had a son," **

"**That's because she doesn't know!" Draco said and gave Millie the 'Make sure it stays that way' look.**

"**Right!' Millie coughed awkwardly, 'Let me go and get your food,' and glad to be away from the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air, she walked back to the kitchen, located behind the counter. **

"**What is the deal with you and Parkinson?" Hermione asked Draco as she watched Blaise and Aidan follow Millie to have a look at toppings. **

**But before Draco could straighten out the mess, Millie popped her head out from behind the door and called out to Draco.**

"**Oi Draco! Pansy's been trying to get a hold of you, she wants to see you. Something to do with your wedding details, the location I think. Anyway find her, she keeps bugging me!" And with that she disappeared again.**

"**Right! Well that clears things up,' Hermione looked at Draco in disbelief. Just when she thought the day was getting better. **

**A/N: Hmmm! Not so sure about this chapter! Think I'm loosing my touch =[ Let me know what you all think! Oh and remember to check out my one-shot! Bed for me!!! Night =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

"You, stay,' Draco pointed at Hermione and said with determination and then turned on Millie, 'You, I want a word!" He charged off towards her and with a horrified look on her face, they both disappeared into the kitchen.

Hermione being Hermione, began gathering her stuff as Blaise and Aidan came up to the table.

"You really should stay," Blaise said, shoving food into his mouth.

"Why? So he can throw me another one of his lies, no thanks!"

"He's not going to lie, I promise,' Blaise stared Hermione down into believing him and it worked. She went in a huff and threw her things on the chair and sat down, folding her arms in front of her in irritation.

"That's like a good girl,' Blaise smirked at her and Aidan laughed at the childish manner. Hermione in return smirked too and picked up his pancake and shoved it in his face, along with the fruit and cream topping of course! She then leant over and with her finger, wiped some of the cream off and popped it into her mouth.

"Mhmm, fruity!" She smirked and went back to being grumpy.

"Oh you should never mess with mum when she's mad!" Aidan stated, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, anything else I need to know?" Blaise grimaced as he peeled fruit off and wiped his face free of cream.

Aidan began to think whilst the other's heard Draco scream in the background. Hermione leaned forward and acted not interested but clung to each word echoing from the kitchen to the empty café.

"I'M GUNNA KILL HER! AND THEN FEED HER TO THE HIPPOGRIFFS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER? THE STUPID, PATHETIC, DESPERATE BIT…'

Not liking where this was going, Hermione and Blaise jumped before Aidan and covered his ears, blocking out Draco's faithful words, startling the little guy.

Seconds later, an extremely pissed Draco walked out and joined them at the table.

"Excuse my words, don't know what came over me.' he muttered and avoided their annoyed, in Hermione's case and amused looks. Draco carried on with taking Blaise's food, ignoring Hermione's irritant behaviour.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to ignore me now?" Hermione slammed her hands on the table, startling the others.

"No I'm not ignoring you, I just need some energy before I encounter you're wrath!" he muttered the last part but Hermione still heard it.

"You git!"

Blaise stared at the two and thought that the two would never learn. Sometimes it was like watching the same thing over and over again. Grabbing a hold of Aidan, they both left the uncomfortable café, "Well, we're off for a walk, see you when you're calm and have sorted some sense into each other!"

Hermione glared at Draco, obviously it was his fault that they were leaving. So being stubborn, she followed after them.

"Wait for me,"

"Oi, you can't just leave in the middle of an important conversation!" Draco shouted after her as he quickly threw money on the table and followed her haste retreat.

"What conversation?!" she shouted back and caught up to Blaise and Aidan.

"What the…what did I just tell you guys?' Blaise shouted at the two as if they were immature children. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at them pointedly. Aidan, feeling in a funny mood, copied him.

"Don't you people listen? And I'm supposed to be the child!" He bantered, copying his uncles posture earning looks from both his parents.

"That's it!' Blaise grabbed Hermione and Draco by the arm and moved them so that they were standing face to face on either side of him. 'Now, were going to carry this on as proper adults and in a civilised manner. No bad language, we have a child present. Understood?"

They both nodded reluctantly and glared at each other.

"I don't even know why he's in such a mood! I'm the one that should be angry!"

"I'm not in a mood! I'm just pis…' Blaise raised his eyebrows, daring him to continue, 'Uhmm, annoyed that you're making a big deal out of this whole thing!"

"Annoyed? You're the one in the wrong and you made it a big deal when you didn't tell us that you were getting MARRIED!"

They were beginning to attract a lot of attention so Blaise took out his wand and pointed it between the two of them, muttering, _"Desumo offensus!"_

Hermione and Draco both jumped and clutched their arms in pain, rubbing the sore part as the current slowly disappeared.

"What was that for?" Draco grimaced.

"What did I say, civilised conversation. Do it again and the pains going to get worse! Now, shall we start again?" They both nodded again.

"Right, since you can't act as adults, you can be treated as kids. Now, Draco you start off. What would you like to say to Hermione?" All eye's turned to Draco.

"I'm not getting married," he said it slowly, looking pointedly at Hermione, as if trying to etch the words into her head. Hermione glared at him for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Oh I'm sorry it must be your other twin brother whose getting married. My confusion!"

"For God's sake Granger,' Draco seethed, 'Why won't you believe me? I'm not getting married! This is Parkinson we're talking about!"

"And you're point being?"

"Argh! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED! For a smart with, you're acting like a dumbass!" As soon as he said it, he felt another painful shock go through his body and turned to grimace at Blaise.

"Language."

"What's a dumbass?" Aidan asked, confused.

"You're looking at him," Hermione sneered, pointing towards Draco.

"Oh I give up! It's pointless to talk to you when you're not even in your right mind,' Draco said, flinging his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Wait what? Are you referring to me as crazy? I'll have you know Malfoy, you annoying prat that I'm far from.."

"Bloody hell woman, shut up!"

And then they both screamed as an extremely painful shock cursed through their body again.

"How many times?" Blaise said in annoyance, shaking his head.

"Uncle Blaise, I think we should go home. People are looking at us funny."

"You're right champ, let's go."

They both walked back to the café, Draco and Hermione following and keeping several feet away from each other.

As soon as they entered, Millie noticed the expressions on each of their faces and came bustling towards them.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I need to learn to.."

Hermione cut her off, 'It's okay, you're not the one in the wrong," She stared accusingly at Draco who rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Let's drop them off home Blaise before I end up committing suicide!"

Hermione huffed and grabbed onto Aidans hand as they flood home to Grimmuald Place. Draco, annoyed followed behind and as soon as he stepped out the fire, he bumped straight into the three as they stood rooted to the spot.

"HERMIONE GRANGER, HOW COULD YOU…Oh hello!" Sara stopped shouting as she noticed the handsome Italian standing there, only a few feet away from her. She grinned at him and then suddenly her attention went back to Hermione.

"Where the hell have you been? We've all been worried sick! God's sake woman, you do not just run away like that!" She strutted towards Hermione and engulfed her in a tight hug. "Are you okay?" She whispered more calmly and watched Hermione closely as she nodded meekly.

Just then, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in and when noticing their best friend standing there, they rushed to her.

"Oh Merlin, are you alright? You didn't come home last night, where have you been?"

They all hugged her one by one and asked her questions, interrogating about her whereabouts.

"Guy's I'm fine, I just stayed over at Malfoy's." They all looked at her confused and she remembered that they didn't know about her father. "My father passed away last night, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was a mess and wasn't thinking. Sorry to have you worried all."

"Oh Mione, we're so sorry. How you holding up?"

"Wait, where does Malfoy come into this?" Ron being the silly oaf he was, missed the important point.

"He was the doctor,"

"Hold it, you were the doctor?" he stared at Draco incredulously.

"Yeah,"

"At a muggle hospital?"

"Yeah,"

Obviously not getting it, he asked the same again, 'You were a doctor at a muggle hospital?"

"For the love of Merlin's balls Weasley, YES!"

Everyone began to laugh as quietly as they could, but all failed. Ginny took Hermione to the kitchen table and sat her down and as she let the others fawn over her, Sara walked over to where Aidan was standing, coincidentally with Blaise.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?"

Blaise being the charmer he was answered instead, 'I'm great, thanks for asking," he grinned at her and Aidan rolled his eyes.

"I was talking to my godson but thanks for clarifying,' she smirked at him and bent down low so that she was level with Aidan, 'Hey gorgeous boy!" she hugged him tight, 'You've been having all this fun and taking me!" She joked with him and ruffled his hair.

Aidan grinned at her and began telling her what he'd been up to, "Aunt Sara, it was so much fun. We all slept in this big bed,' and to emphasise, he stretched his arms as wide as he could, 'And I met uncle Blaise in the morning and he's really cool,' he grinned again.

"That I am," Blaise basked in the glory.

"And what else did you do?" Sara asked him, ignoring Blaises inflating head.

"Uncle Blaise told me the ferret story and then dad chased him around until they were all huffing and puffing. And we had PANCAKES!!'

"Really? Well I know they're your favourite, did you have fruit this time or chocolate?"

"Both!" Aidan shouted excitedly and then ran off to play when he saw the kids and their toys.

"Bye uncle Blaise!" He shouted behind him, 'Bye aunt Sara!"

"Bye champ!"

"Bye sweetie!"

They both stood their as they watched him join the others and as Lily tried to hug him and Aidan trying to push her away.

"He's a brilliant kid," Blaise said and turned to face Sara.

"Yeah he is," Sara agreed. She turned to look at him and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry for the outburst earlier, I was just a bit worried,"

"Oh don't worry, you were looking absolutely cute with your bright rosy cheeks and your static hair!"

She looked at him in horror and then realised he was joking. "Not funny,"

"No but at least I got to see what your smile looks like,"

She unconsciously smiled and looked elsewhere.

"And you have a beautiful smile, always wear one," he winked at her as she looked up at him and walked away to find Draco.

"Hey Draco, we need to go," they were all sat at the table and from the looks of it Hermione and Draco still hadn't said a word to each other.

"Yeah, hold on. Hermione we need to talk, now would be really good." he added when she hadn't made a move.

"Look now's not a good time, I've got loads to do what with the funeral and everything."

"Fine, but you can't ignore me forever," he said in anger and surrender and left without another word.

Blaise followed suit but came back and stood in front of Sara, "Any chance I can see you again?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Maybe's a good start," smiling at her, he followed Draco out leaving Sara to ump in joy.

---

"Hey can I come in?" Ginny popped her head through the door and walked in when Hermione nodded her head, Harry following behind her.

"What's going on between you and Draco?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied briskly and carried on with her arrangements.

"Well it's not nothing. Seriously Hermione, give the guy a chance. He's trying his best," Harry said surprising Hermione that he was defending his long time enemy, "He has changed a lot since the last time you saw him."

"Well his lying hasn't changed a lot," Hermione muttered angrily.

"Merlin's sake Hermione, stop making a big deal out of everything. You haven't listened to a word he's said, he's NOT getting married. He broke things off when he found out he had a son. And plus, things were rocky with Draco and Parkinson years ago, she just didn't want to admit it. You're crazy if you believe that he doesn't care about you or Aidan. He loves you both with his life and you're too stupid to see that. Listen to him this time or you'll end up exactly where you were all those years ago."

Hermione stared at Ginny's back as she left the room with an apologetic Harry behind and let the words sink in.

What an idiot she'd been, a complete idiot.

**A/N: I know it's quite long :/ but it all had to be put in. Hope you liked it and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed and expressed your thoughts, it really does help.**

**So keep reviewing, and if anyone has any input or ideas for the story I'd love to hear them out. x**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I take it not many of you liked the previous chapter! I only got three reviews but over 2500 hits! So you are reading the story just not reviewing! Please review, you have no idea how much it helps unless you're in my position!**

**Chapter 14 **

It was the day of the funeral and Hermione felt sick. It had been a long four days what with all the preparations. And she hadn't spoken to or heard from Draco. She felt a weirdness in her heart, empty and lonely but she pushed her feelings to the back and began concentrating on what was more important.

She slipped on her black knee-length and a pair of black boots, tying her hair in a low, loose bun. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Hermione couldn't help but notice how gaunt her face looked, she couldn't recognise herself.

"Hey, are you done?" Sara moved into the room, her beautiful hair flowing down her back. She was also wearing a black dress and Hermione couldn't believe how daunting black was becoming.

"Yes, let's go. Is Aidan ready?" Hermione asked as she picked her back up as they both left the room.

"Yeah he's ready and waiting in the car. Are you sure you don't want the others coming?"

Hermione just shook her head and followed Sara out the door. There was a black car waiting outside, with Aidan inside waiting impatiently.

Hermione gazed along the road and stared at the other black car which held the coffin and inside lay her father, dead.

She hadn't cried since that night she found out that he'd gone and left her. And after a long time thing, she realised that he was never there in the first place to leave.

"Come on, it'll be over soon," Sara grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze.

After a long half hour they had arrived at the church near where she had grown up. It was a small quaint church, with a graveyard at the back. Hermione got out the car and couldn't help notice how cold it was. She looked up into the grey clouds, getting ready to burst in tears.

Aidan came up to her and placed his small hand into hers and squeezed it, giving her a grin to cheer her up. She smiled back and the three of them made their way into the church.

She watched as the coffin was placed on a stand and she watched as the clergy walked in, surprised at the low turn out of people and she watched as he came over and greeted her, a sympathetic smile on his old face. He said a few words which Hermione didn't register but nodded her head anyway.

The service had begun, and she could hear the clergy talking about how her father was an honourable man who loved his family and friends. How wrong he was, Hermione scoffed in her mind.

A few days ago the clergy had asked her if she would do a eulogy and Hermione had politely declined. What was she supposed to say, she didn't feel anything towards the man she called her father, well that's what she thought anyway.

The clergy continued with his words and Hermione stared at anything that wasn't her father's coffin and several minutes passed. She jumped when the church bells were tolled, the chime ran like thunder through the hall several times until it stopped.

"Shall we proceed outside?" the clergy asked and Sara nodded quietly taking Aidan and Hermione's hands and leading them outside.

The service was ending and it had begun to rain heavily. They casket was about to be buried and the clergy said a few more words. She stared as they lowered the casket down underground and slowly covered it with the remaining soil. He was gone, underneath where she'd never see him again. Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or sad.

The clergy came up to her and whispered his condolences and Hermione looked him in the eyes and muttered a quiet thank you and a faint smile. He patted her hand and left without another word.

"Why don't I take Aidan inside and you can come in when you're ready," Sara said when Hermione made no move to leave. She nodded again. Sara tried handing her the umbrella but Hermione shook it away.

She could feel herself getting cold and wet without the support of the umbrella but she was feeling numb so why did it matter.

The rain was getting heavier and she was soaked through. She stared at the disrupted soil and for the first time during the service she spoke, "I'm glad you've gone. I'm relieved that you're away from me as far as possible. You never loved me,' she kept staring hoping he'd come out and say that he did love her but just never showed it but he didn't.

"You treated me and mum like shit, you never cared for us and we did so much for you. You were always a selfish, cheating bastard, and I hope you rot in hell!" she sobbed as rain and tears streamed down her face.

She fell to the ground in a heap and placed her head in her hands, rocking herself back and forth. She began shivering and at this moment, all she wanted was someone to hold her, to spread some warmth into her body.

And He'd listened to her prayers. She felt strong arms around her frail body and instantly felt the warmth spread all over. His soothing voice calmed her sobbing down as he gently stroked her hair.

"Shh, you're okay," he whispered and they both rocked back and forth together as he consoled her. They sat there for several minutes, just listening to the fall of the rain and whispers of the wind.

"Come on, let's get you inside," he gently lifted her up so that she was standing but didn't let go. He supported her as they walked back inside where it was dry and warm.

Hermione didn't really register what was going around her. At one point she felt her head tighten but it was gone in a second. Then she sensed something warm wrap around her and she no longer felt wet. She could feel tiredness overcome her and closed her eyes, just for a bit.

---

Hermione woke up to find herself in her bedroom at Grimmuald Place. Looking out the window, she could see the rain falling heavily, pounding against the glass. It had already turned dark and Hermione realised she must have been asleep for hours.

Sitting up, she pulled the covers tight around her only to find them not budging. Pulling them harder she noticed they were lodged underneath something. Not something but rather someone.

Draco was sitting in an armchair next to her bed, his arms folded on the cover, his head on top, sleeping soundly. Hermione smiled and sat their staring at his angelic form.

Either it was a coincidence or he could tell someone was watching him, Draco woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around until his eyes stopped on Hermione and he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Hi," was all he could think of saying. She avoided his eyes and she didn't notice that he too was looking anywhere else but at her.

Several minutes passed and Hermione still hadn't said anything. Thinking that she still wasn't on speaking terms with him, he got up, looked around for his belongings and made his way to the door.

"I'm sorry," she whispered it so quietly that Draco wasn't sure if he heard it all. He turned around slowly and met her eyes, tears falling down her soft cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I've been an idiot and I should have listened to you instead of ignoring you and being stubborn,' she mumbled on, in between hysterical sobs.

Draco just stood there, he was angry at her for no believing in him and not trusting but seeing her cry broke his heart every single time.

"I'm sorry,' she rambled on again, 'You've helped me so much, you've no idea and I've treated you so unfairly. I'm sorry," she began crying even harder.

"Stop saying sorry," Draco whispered and edged towards her. 'Yeah you treated me unfairly and judged me before you got to know anything,' at this Hermione sobbed even more but he carried on, 'But that's because you're you, Hermione Granger, you're stubborn, and extremely annoying, you act before you think when it comes to personal things, you jump to conclusions and it always comes back to bite you in the arse!"

"You're not making me feel any better!" Hermione grimaced in between fresh sobs.

"I wasn't meant too, you buffoon!'

"I'm sorry for the way I am but it's not something I can change, I can try but…'

"Don't change," he whispered, staring at her intently.

"What?"

"Don't change?"

"Why? You just went on about how annoying I am and…"

"Because I love you just the way you are,"

**A/N: I changed the ending at least five times before I came up with this. I hope you like it! And please review!!! Let me know your thoughts!**


	15. A Note

I know it's a little late - I just recently accessed my account again and came across this fanfic - but I'm not sure where to take this story any more - SERIOUS writer's block! If anyone wants to finish it off, let me know! x


End file.
